


UNE OMBRE AU TABLEAU

by CelineAlba



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineAlba/pseuds/CelineAlba
Summary: Liz est seule chez elle et se pense observée par un inconnu. Elle appelle Red à la rescousse.Respect des unités de temps, de lieu et d'action puisqu'il s'agit d'une...euh...pièce de théâtre ! N'ayez pas peur, ça ne mord pas !!! Je m'amuse avec la forme. Et les mots. J'adoooooooooooore les dialogues ! J'espère que vous vous amuserez aussi.Pas de Tom, il a emmené Agnès avec lui chez ses parents. Cette histoire aurait tout aussi bien pu se dérouler avant mais j'ai choisi de la placer dans un avenir plus ou moins proche.Lizzington.





	1. L'homme.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai pris BEAUCOUP de liberté avec l'humour que pourraient posséder Liz et Red. Pour Red, à la rigueur, on a pu en avoir plusieurs fois un aperçu mais Liz semble n'en avoir pas des masses. Pour les besoins de mes dialogues, j'ai mélangé Liz à Megan et moi et toutes les femmes qui savent que l'humour n'est pas une arme pour attraper les hommes qui ne veulent pas de nous, pas une bouée de secours non plus. L'humour, c'est juste une forme d'intelligence. Une tournure de l'esprit que seuls les gens qui ont la même tournure aimeront. Pas besoin d'avoir un QI supérieur pour rire ou sourire parfois. Il suffit juste de...se laisser aller.  
> "Je n'aime pas ceux qui ne rient jamais, ce ne sont pas des gens sérieux" disait Mozart (mon jumeau né le même jour que moi à quelques années d'intervalle quand même...mais entre génies, on se comprend ! Hein ? LOL). Riez, profitez et dites-vous bien que rien de ce que font les artistes n'est sérieux. Seuls ceux qui monnaient l'art (peinture, sculpture, poésie, roman, paroles de chansons, scénarios, etc...) sont sérieux. Avec l'argent. Ils vous feront prendre les vessies pour des lanternes et vous feront faire le pitre pour qu'on vous donne un denier quand ils en amasseront des milliers. L'artiste est pauvre s'il ne vit que par son art que d'autres vendent pour lui. J'ai vendu de l'art. Je sais de quoi je parle !

_**ACTE 1** _

**Scène 1**

_Liz est seule dans son nouvel appartement. Elle lit une revue de mode quand un bruit extérieur la fait sursauter. Elle se lève et va voir par la fenêtre. Il fait nuit. Elle aperçoit une silhouette dans le noir qui semble fixer son appartement._

_Elle saisit son téléphone._

**Liz** :

Dembe, il est disponible de suite ? Passez-le moi, s'il vous plait. Oui, j'attends.

_Elle patiente que son correspondant veuille bien lui répondre en continuant à regarder discrètement par sa fenêtre. La silhouette est toujours là._

**Liz** :

Oui, bonsoir aussi. Non Agnès va bien, elle est avec Tom chez ses parents pour le week-end. Dites, vous m'avez affublée d'un nouveau garde du corps ? Alors j'ai un problème. Quelqu'un observe mon appartement en ce moment-même. Oui, dehors. Non, j'ai éteint la lumière du salon. Oui, d'accord. Faites vite.

_Elle raccroche et va allumer la lumière de sa chambre, laissant penser qu'elle va se coucher. Puis elle prend son arme et, sans quitter la silhouette des yeux, se poste dans l'angle du mur et de la fenêtre._

PAN !

_Un coup de feu vient de retentir. Aussitôt, elle sort de chez elle en courant vers l'origine de la détonation. Elle revient aussitôt accompagnée de Red._

**Liz** :

C'est vous qui avez tiré ?

 **Red** :

Non.

 **Liz** :

Alors qui ?

 **Red,** _sérieux_ :

Vous êtes sûre qu'il s'agissait d'un coup de feu ?

 **Liz** :

Quoi d'autre ?

 **Red** :

Bouchon de champagne, soirée en bas de chez vous. 6 personnes, 3 cadavres de mauvais champagne dans l'herbe.

 **Liz,** _surprise_ :

Vous venez d'arriver et vous avez déjà vu tout ça ?

 **Red** :

J'ai marché sur un cadavre.

 **Liz** , _souriante_ :

Question d'habitude. _(Puis plus sérieusement)_ Et la silhouette ?

 **Red** :

Elle est toujours là ?

_Ils se rendent ensemble à la fenêtre._

**Liz** :

Partie.

 **Red** :

Pendant combien de temps pensez-vous avoir été observée ?

 **Liz** :

10 minutes peut-être.

 **Red** :

Silhouette humaine ?

 **Liz** :

Je ne sais pas. J'ai pensé à Alf coursant le chat de la voisine, ou à Alien venu procréer avec le voisin, voire à Chucky.

 **Red** , _levant les yeux au ciel_ :

Lizzie…

 **Liz** :

Homme de grande taille, nez façon Cyrano, maigre, portant un imperméable.

 **Red** :

Un homme ?

 **Liz** :

Oui, un homme. Vous savez, le bipède soi-disant pourvu d'intelligence.

 **Red** :

Pas une femme ?

 **Liz** :

Un homme. Très grand. Je sais quand même encore reconnaitre un homme quand j'en vois un !

 **Red** :

Pas toujours, non. Grand comment ?

 **Liz** :

Dans les deux mètres. Vu de loin.

 **Red** :

Donc, vous pensez avoir vu un homme de plus de deux mètres, maigre, avec un grand nez et portant un imper. C'est ça ?

_Elle commence à s'agacer._

**Liz** :

Je ne pense pas avoir vu, j'ai vu !

 **Red** , _la calmant_ :

Ne vous fâchez pas !

 **Liz** , _toujours énervée_ :

Vous ne semblez pas me croire, alors qu'il y avait bien un homme en bas en train de m'observer.

 **Red** , _toujours calme_ :

Vous ou quelqu'un d'autre. Comme vos voisins qui font la fête. Peut-être était-il juste là pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas de tapage. Non ?

 **Liz** :

En regardant fixement mon appartement ? Red, vous me connaissez, non ? Je ne suis pas du genre à m'alarmer pour rien.

 **Red** :

Non, vous vous êtes plutôt du genre à ne jamais avoir peur de rien ! Vous foncez d'abord et ensuite, vous réfléchissez.

 **Liz** :

C'est faux ! Il m'arrive de réfléchir avant. Quand on m'en laisse le temps.

 **Red** , _soucieux_ :

Bon, je vais voir si je peux trouver des infos à partir du peu que vous m'ayez dit. En attendant…

 **Liz** , _secouant la tête en signe de protestation car devinant ce qu'il va dire_ :

Non. Dembe ne reste pas ici ce soir.

 **Red** , _narquois_ :

J'allais vous proposer de venir avec moi.

 **Liz** :

Et vous dormez où ce soir ?

 **Red** :

On peut aussi rester ici avec Dembe. Il surveillera dehors et moi dedans.

 **Liz** :

Et moi, je suis sensée faire quoi ?

 **Red** :

Dormir.

 **Liz** :

Dormir…ce n'est pas ce truc que vous ne faites jamais ?

 **Red** :

Mes ennemis ne dorment pas, donc moi non plus.

 **Liz** :

Vous devriez pourtant de temps en temps. Vos poches sous vos yeux pourront bientôt transporter vos valises.

 **Red** , _moqueur_ :

Serait-ce une proposition, Elizabeth ?

 **Liz** :

Absolument. Vous dormez, je veille.

 **Red** , _hilare_ :

Vous avez fumé le tapis de votre chambre, Lizzie ?

 **Liz** :

Je suis sérieuse. Vous prenez soin de ma vie, je prends soin de votre santé. Parce qu'au rythme où vous allez, vos ennemis n'auront bientôt plus besoin de vous tuer. La fatigue s'en chargera pour eux. Je suis navrée de vous le rappeler mais vous n'avez plus 20 ans.

 **Red** , _grimaçant_ :

Votre dernière remarque n'était pas utile.

 **Liz** :

Je crois que si. Vous semblez oublier que le corps a aussi besoin de sommeil de temps à autres afin de se ressourcer. Sans cela, un jour, il n'en peut plus et il vous lâche. Ce serait dommage de mourir de fatigue, non ?

 **Red** :

Continuez et vous allez me faire mourir…de rire !

 **Liz** :

A vous de voir, Red. Soit vous acceptez de dormir ici, soit vous partez.

 **Red** , _de nouveau moqueur_ :

Vous négociez pour ma santé, maintenant ? Dites-moi, agent Keen, tiendriez-vous un peu à moi par hasard ?

 **Liz** :

Cela n'a rien d'un hasard, monsieur Reddington. Vous faites tout pour que je m'attache à vous, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Assumez-en les conséquences !

_Il penche la tête sur le côté en souriant._

**Red** :

Je dors dans votre lit ou sur le canapé ?

 **Liz** :

Je vous laisse libre du choix. Je prendrai ce qu'il restera.

 **Red** , _franchement amusé_ :

D'accord ! Je dors dans votre lit avec vous.

 **Liz** :

Je vous ai dit que je veillerai.

 **Red** , _insistant_ :

Sur mon sommeil. Le meilleur endroit pour le faire est près de moi. Non ?

 **Liz** :

Je garde toujours une arme sur moi.

 **Red** , _l'air coquin et la voix plus sensuelle_ :

Moi aussi. Bien que je doute que nous parlions de la même.

 **Liz** :

Je préfère ne pas relever.

 **Red** , _clairement grivois_ :

Non, ne relevez pas, de grâce ! A moins que vous n'ayez l'intention de faire redescendre. Déjà que dormir dans votre lit, avec vous…whou…

 **Liz** , _subitement fatiguée_ :

Ca va ? Vous vous amusez bien ?

 **Red** :

Merci, oui. Je n'avais pas imaginé une nuit pareille !

 **Liz** :

Parfois, vous êtes pire qu'un enfant.

 **Red** , _tout sourire_ :

Cela fait tout mon charme.

_Il se dirige vers la chambre. Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourne vers elle._

**Red** :

Je dors nu, Elizabeth.

 **Liz** :

Vous ne dormez jamais, Red.

 **Red** :

Quelques heures, par ci par là et toujours nu. Vous venez toujours me rejoindre ?

 **Liz** , _le regardant de haut en bas_ :

Il en faut beaucoup plus pour me déstabiliser.

 **Red** :

Voyez-vous ça ! Lizzie, ne le prenez pas mal mais vous êtes tout sauf une femme libérée avec moi. De plus, à la seule idée de dormir près de moi, vous paniquez.

 **Liz** :

N'importe quoi !

 **Red** :

Prouvez-le !

 **Liz** :

Que je vous prouve quoi ? Que nous pouvons dormir ensemble sans que cela me pose le moindre problème ?

 **Red** :

Oui.

 **Liz** :

Okay. On prend le canapé. Je veux garder un œil sur la cour et sur Dembe.

 **Red** :

Il est convertible ?

 **Liz** :

Dembe, je ne sais pas mais le canapé, oui.

 **Red** , _riant un peu_ :

Deux fois dans la même soirée ! Lizzie, vous faites de gros progrès. Encore quelques mois et vous serez parée pour un one woman show à Broadway.

 **Liz** , _ne comprenant pas_ :

Plait-il ?

 **Red** :

Vous n'avez jamais envisagé de carrière de comique ?

 **Liz** :

Non mais vous, vous devriez. Avec un nez rouge qui vous irait à ravir. Red le clown. Ca sonne bien, vous ne trouvez pas ?

 **Red** :

Allez, on est d'accord. On met au point un numéro de duettistes comiques. Je fais le clown et vous la naïve en mini jupe et juste au corps. Brrrrrrr…l'image que j'en ai me donne des frissons dans le dos.

 **Liz** :

10 ans d'âge, à peine.

 **Red** :

Avec une anatomie d'adulte.

 **Liz** :

D'adulte vieillissant.

 **Red** , _faisant la moue_ :

Méchante fille !

 **Liz** , _lui tirant la langue_ :

Vilain garçon.

 **Red** :

Mais beau gosse quand même.

 **Liz** , _le dévisageant_ :

Trop de valises et trop de bagages encombrants en général.

 **Red** , _redevenant sérieux_ :

J'aimerais parfois poser mes bagages, vous savez.

 **Liz** :

Je vous souhaite d'y parvenir un jour.

 **Red** :

Vous m'y aiderez ?

 **Liz** :

En quoi ? Je peux vous aider à vous débarrasser de certains mais vu que vous ne me dites jamais rien de ce qui vous pèse, cela rend ma tâche plus compliquée. N'est-ce pas ?

 **Red** :

Si je me décharge de mon côté, ce n'est pas pour vous charger à vous. Lizzie, mes problèmes ne sont pas les vôtres.

 **Liz** :

Mais les miens vous reviennent pourtant.

 **Red** :

Ce n'est pas pareil. Moi, je suis…masochiste. Je me suis engagé auprès de vous en sachant très bien que…

 **Liz** :

Que ?

 **Red** :

Que vous n'êtes pas un cadeau ! Sauf pour les yeux !

 **Liz** :

Parce que vous croyez que vous êtes facile, vous ?

 **Red** , _éclatant de rire_ :

Je suis un homme facile. Vous me dites quand, et j'accours ! Tenez, je peux même me mettre à vos pieds pour vous supplier de dormir nue contre moi.

 **Liz** :

C'est beau un homme qui fantasme !

_Ils se mettent tous les deux à déplier le canapé._

**Red** :

On ressemble à vrai petit couple !

 **Liz** :

Si c'est le cas, je vous laisse faire le lit.

 **Red** :

C'est bien ce que je dis : un vrai petit couple. Dis, chérie, j'ai droit à mon devoir conjugal cette nuit ?

 **Liz** :

En faisant le lit, vous le remplissez déjà. Et si vous êtes sage, vous aurez même le droit de sortir les poubelles avant de vous coucher.

 **Red** :

On va faire un carton à Broadway !

_Elle s'éloigne pour attraper un drap, une couette et une housse de couette dans le placard. Elle tend le tout à Red._

_Ils font le lit en se narguant du regard._

**Liz** :

Interdiction formelle de se déshabiller.

 **Red** :

Je peux quand même enlever mes chaussures, mes chaussettes et mon gilet ?

 **Liz** :

Vous gardez le reste.

 **Red** :

Mon pantalon et ma chemise seront froissés.

 **Liz** :

Je possède un objet qui est pratique en pareil cas. Cela s'appelle un fer à repasser. Et j'ai même une table pour s'en servir.

 **Red** :

Et je fais comment pour repasser mes vêtements sans les enlever ?

 **Liz** :

Je vais être gentille avec vous. Je les repasserai sur vous, ça vous va ?

 **Red** :

Tortionnaire !

 **Liz** , _le regardant avec amusement_ :

Je dois avoir un tee-shirt assez ample pour vous. Il est noir et unisexe. Votre chemise ne souffrira pas de trop.

 **Red** :

Je savais que vous cachiez un cœur d'or sous vos dehors comiques. Et pour mon pantalon ?

 **Liz** :

J'ai bien quelques jupes ou pantacourts mais je crois que ce sera trop petit pour vous.

 **Red** :

Trop petit ! Pas inadapté ! Juste trop petit !

 **Liz** :

Je serais très tentée de vous demander de vous mettre en jupe, cela dit.

 **Red** :

Désolé mais j'ai oublié de m'épiler ce matin.

 **Liz** :

Que portez-vous sous votre pantalon ?

 **Red** , _goguenard_ :

C'est moi ou cette conversation devient carrément intime ?

 **Liz** , _faussement fâchée_ :

Vous voulez garder votre pantalon ?

 **Red** :

Un caleçon.

_Le lit est prêt. Liz repart chercher deux oreillers et lui en lance un._

**Liz** :

La salle de bain vous attend.

 **Red** :

Merci ma chérie.

 **Liz** :

N'abusez pas de ma gentillesse, Red !

 **Red** :

Si on ne peut plus plaisanter…

 

***********************************

TBC...............


	2. Massage

**Scène 2**

_Il sort de la salle de bain, seulement vêtu de son caleçon et du tee-shirt noir qu'elle lui a prêté._

**Red** :

Ecce homo.

 **Liz** , _le regardant_ :

J'insiste mais ma jupe bleue sur vous aurait été des plus seyantes.

 **Red** :

J'ai failli vous emprunter votre épilateur.

 **Liz** :

Vos cris auraient rameuté tout le quartier. S'épiler n'est pas une mince affaire, monsieur.

 **Red** :

C'est vrai que vous, les femmes, vous souffrez le martyre pour être belles. Certaines plus que d'autres.

 **Liz** :

Vous avez déjà fréquenté une femme qui ne se rasait pas, Red ?

 **Red** :

Une fois. Elle s'appelait Roselita. Dans son pays, les poils ne sont pas considérés comme gênants, puisque que tout le monde en a et les garde.

 **Liz** :

Et ça vous a plu ?

 **Red** :

Pas vraiment. Mais faute de grive, on mange des merles. J'aime les femmes lisses de partout. Leur peau est beaucoup plus douce ainsi. Les poils dans la bouche c'est...

 **Liz** :

Je me demande pourquoi j'ai posé une question pareille !

 **Red** :

L'intimité, Lizzie, l'intimité. Et ça ne fait que commencer. _(Il la toise avec circonspection et reprend)_ Vous allez dormir comme ça ?

 **Liz** :

Je vous ai dit que je n'allais pas dormir mais veiller sur votre sommeil.

 **Red** :

Je vous parie tout ce que vous voulez que vous allez dormir.

 **Liz** :

Je suis très résistante.

 **Red** , _souriant_ :

Vous ne connaissez pas encore le pouvoir hypnotique de mes mains combiné à celui de ma voix.

_Il s'assoit sur le lit._

**Liz** :

Vos mains ?

 **Red** :

Vous prenez quel côté du lit ?

 **Liz** :

Le droit, comme celui de savoir ce que vous entendez par vos mains.

 **Red** :

J'entends par les oreilles, Lizzie. Par les mains, je touche, je caresse, je prends.

 **Liz** :

Red…

 **Red** :

Vous le saurez quand vous serez venue me rejoindre.

 **Liz** :

Je vais d'abord aller éteindre la chambre, passer par la salle de bain et vous, vous devriez prévenir Dembe de ne pas s'inquiéter.

 **Red** :

C'est déjà fait, pendant que j'étais dans la salle de bain.

 **Liz** :

Bien. J'en ai pour 5 minutes.

_Elle le laisse seul._

_**Red** , attrapant son téléphone et chuchotant :_

Dembe, je reste dormir chez Lizzie. Tu peux faire une ronde de temps en temps ? Oui. Et ça a donné quoi chez les voisins ? Je vois. Bon, vigilance accrue. Elle est têtue, tu sais.

_Il raccroche et repose le téléphone, l'air de rien. Allongé sur le lit, il la voit revenir. Elle a troqué le jean contre un shorty et le chemisier contre un tee-shirt._

**Red** :

Heureusement que je ne suis pas cardiaque.

 **Liz** :

Pourquoi ?

 **Red** , _la déshabillant des yeux_ :

Vous…

 **Liz** :

Je…

 **Red** :

Finalement, vous auriez peut-être dû garder votre jean. Des jambes pareilles devraient être interdites de sortie sans couverture.

_Elle sourit en rougissant un peu, flattée mais gênée._

**Liz :**

Alors, vos mains ?

 **Red** , _se reprenant_ :

Venez vous asseoir près de moi.

 **Liz** , _méfiante_ :

Vous n'allez pas faire…des choses…euh…

 **Red** , _riant_ :

Un massage des épaules et de la nuque, c'est suffisamment neutre et chaste pour vous ?

 **Liz** :

Vous savez masser ?

_Elle vient s'asseoir sur le lit près de lui._

**Red** , _fier_ :

J'avais 21 ans et l'un de mes premiers emplois fut masseur dans un salon…pour dames seulement. Tournez-vous dos à moi, s'il vous plait.

_Elle obtempère._

**Red** , _la voix plus grave, posant ses mains sur les épaules de Liz_ :

Prête pour une expérience inoubliable ?

 **Liz** , _moqueuse_ :

Prétentieux.

 **Red** , _murmurant presque contre son oreille_ :

Lucide.

_Il commence à lui masser lentement l'arrondi des épaules._

**Red** , _toujours à voix basse_ :

Le salon pour dames dans lequel je massais était d'un genre un peu particulier. Je devais m'occuper des femmes en étant seulement vêtu d'un minuscule slip. Mais c'était bien payé et j'ai appris certaines techniques de massage qui me servent de temps à autres. Comme ce soir.

 **Liz** :

Vous ne faisiez que masser ou elles vous demandaient autre chose ?

 **Red** :

Seulement le massage. Interdiction de coucher avec les clientes. Certaines se laissaient pourtant parfois aller à des caresses sur…enfin…le slip. _(Sa voix se fait plus suave)_ Si le cœur vous en dit, ne vous privez pas !

 **Liz** :

Interdiction de coucher avec le masseur.

 **Red** , _riant_ :

Seulement si vous me payez, Lizzie. Mais vous pouvez caresser.

 **Liz** :

Vous pouvez rêver que je le fais.

 **Red** , _riant de plus belle_ :

Ah Lizzie, Lizzie…vous êtes si dure avec moi ! Un jour, vous briserez mon cœur.

 **Liz** :

Pour cela, il vous en faudrait un.

_Il saisit sa main et la pose sur son…cœur._

**Red** :

Vous le sentez qui bat, là ?

 **Liz** :

Je vous trouve particulièrement moqueur, ce soir.

 **Red** , _continuant son massage mais descendant désormais sur sa nuque_ :

Je ne me moque pas quand j'essaye de vous apprivoiser.

 **Liz** :

Dans quel but ?

 **Red** :

Cela me parait évident.

 **Liz** :

Dites toujours.

 **Red** , _sensuellement_ :

Chut…fermez les yeux et détendez-vous. Votre cou est noué en plusieurs endroits. Je vais d'abord le caresser lentement et appuyer de plus en plus fort en formant des petits cercles qui vont aller en s'élargissant pour revenir peu à peu sur les zones névralgiques.

_Elle obéit et se concentre sur les sensations que ses mains et sa voix lui procurent. Elle ferme les yeux._

**Red** , _les yeux mi-clos également, continue à parler doucement tout en la massant_ :

Pour qu'un massage soit efficace, il faudrait que je puisse l'effectuer sur votre peau nue. Mais je pense que vous refuserez.

 **Liz** :

Mmmm…vos mains sont bien sur la peau de mon cou, là, non ?

 **Red** :

Je pensais à vos épaules et votre dos.

 **Liz** :

Je vous accorde les épaules.

 **Red** :

C'est vous le chef. Maintenant, laissez-vous faire et ne dites plus rien. La contracture que je sens ici _(il pose les doigts sur une omoplate)_ signifie que vous avez fait un mouvement contraire à la logique. Pour rétablir les choses, je vais devoir caresser longuement l'endroit et replacer le petit nerf qui fait une boule.

_Plus il masse et plus sa voix se fait basse, presque caverneuse._

**Liz** , _exhalant un soupir de contentement_ :

Mmmmmmmm…

 **Red** , _continuant_ :

Chaque contracture, chaque nœud peut se résorber par des caresses ou des massages et ce, en tous lieux de notre corps. Dans certains cas, les doigts peuvent interagir avec les terminaisons nerveuses du corps qu'ils touchent et provoquer des réactions épidermiques sous forme de frissons.

_Elle frissonne._

**Red** , _la voix chargée de désir_ :

Si les doigts touchent quelque endroit particulier, ces frissons peuvent être précurseurs du désir et le massage devient alors plus sensuel, caressant et appuyant alternativement. L'idéal serait de toujours connaître le point G des personnes que l'on masse afin d'éviter ces zones érogènes mais si je vous pose la question, je suis sûr que vous ne me répondrez pas.

 **Liz** , _troublée_ :

J'en ai plusieurs.

 **Red** :

Vous me pardonnerez si j'en touche une alors ?

 **Liz** :

Oui. Continuez, c'est si bon…

 **Red** :

Allongez-vous sur le ventre, Lizzie.

_Elle tourne la tête vers lui et constate qu'il a couvert son bas ventre avec la couette._

**Liz** , _réprobatrice_ :

Vous allez trop loin, Red.

 **Red** , _désarmé_ :

Je croyais que cela vous plaisait ?

 **Liz** :

Oui mais…

 **Red** :

Mais quoi ?

 **Liz** :

Si je m'allonge, vous allez faire quoi ?

 **Red** :

Rien de plus que ce que j'ai déjà fait. C'est seulement pour détendre totalement vos muscles dorsaux. Je vous le jure.

 **Liz** , _le regardant intensément_ :

Vous allez bien ?

 **Red** :

Oui, pourquoi ?

 **Liz** :

On dirait que vous avez froid.

 **Red** , _souriant_ :

Je suis frileux.

 **Liz** , _dubitative_ :

Vraiment ?

 **Red** :

Allongez-vous et fermez les yeux.

_Elle s'allonge sur le ventre et tourne la tête vers lui._

**Red** :

Ne me regardez pas, Lizzie.

**Liz :**

Pourquoi ?

 **Red** :

Fermez les yeux, s'il vous plait. Ce sera beaucoup mieux pour vous.

 **Liz** :

Vous essayez de m'endormir.

 **Red** :

Je veux seulement vous procurer du plaisir et du bien être.

 **Liz** , _souriant_ :

Ces mots pourraient sonner étrangement, vous savez ?

 **Red** :

Qui s'en soucie ? Je vous masse, je ne vous fais pas l'amour.

 **Liz** :

En tout cas, vous êtes doué.

 **Red** :

Pour masser, je vous l'avais dit. Pour faire l'amour, je suis encore meilleur !

 **Liz** :

Là, je crois que cela dépend souvent de votre partenaire. Pour une, vous serez l'affaire du siècle alors que pour une autre, vous ne serez qu'un amant malhabile.

 **Red** :

Tout est question d'alchimie entre les corps, vous avez raison. Vous et moi, par exemple, ce serait fantastique.

 **Liz** :

Ou pas.

Red, _curieux_ :

Si je glissais mes mains sous votre tee-shirt pour vous masser le dos, vous crieriez au scandale ?

 **Liz** _, tentée malgré elle_  :

Seulement si vos mains dépassaient les zones autorisées. Pas d'égarement illicite, Red, je suis sérieuse.

 **Red** :

Vous avez peur de succomber ? De réaliser que nous sommes charnellement compatibles ?

 **Liz** :

Le dos, c'est tout. Et c'est déjà beaucoup plus que ce que je vous avais accordé au départ.

 **Red** :

Croyez-le ou non, c'est pour vous que je fais ça.

 **Liz** :

Mais oui, mais oui…

 **Red** , _faussement outré_ :

Me soupçonneriez-vous de pensées malhonnêtes, agent Keen ?

 **Liz** :

Euh…voyons…un criminel notoire peut-il avoir des pensées malhonnêtes ? Laissez-moi réfléchir…

 **Red** :

De coupables pensées, alors.

 **Liz** , _riant_ :

Non, pas vous ! Quelle idée !

_Sans soulever le tee-shirt de Liz, il glisse ses mains dessous. Elle frissonne._

**Red** , _la voix de nouveau très grave_ :

Vous avez la peau douce. Là, sur les reins, je ressens un léger nœud. J'ai l'impression qu'il descend plus bas. Non, pas de panique, je n'y vais pas. Je ne vous fais pas mal, au moins ?

 **Liz** :

Non, du tout. Au contraire.

 **Red** :

Je vais appuyer un peu plus fort sur vos reins et tout autour avec mon pouce. Cela ne vous dérange pas si je m'approche plus près de vous ?

 **Liz** :

Non, je comprends.

_Il est presque contre elle, la couette toujours sur les hanches. Il repasse ses mains sous le tee-shirt et s'aventure le long de son dos._

_Soudain, elle gémit._

**Red** , _la voix rauque et la gorge nouée_ :

Erogène ou douleur ?

 **Liz** , _bouleversée_ :

Continuez !

 **Red** , _voix hachée_ :

Vous n'imaginez pas ce que vos frissons et gémissements étouffés provoquent en moi.

 **Liz** , _soufflant_ :

Désolée mais vous avez touché un point sensible.

 **Red** :

Je m'en excuse si mes doigts se sont égarés où il ne fallait pas.

 **Liz** :

Ils n'y sont pour rien.

 **Red** :

Alors c'est quoi ?

 **Liz** , _hésitant un moment mais répondant d'une petite voix presque timide_ :

Les poils de vos bras sur ma peau.

 **Red** , _surpris_ :

Chatouille ?

 **Liz** :

Plus agréable.

 **Red** :

Vous voulez que j'arrête, Lizzie ?

 **Liz** :

Non ! Sauf si vous en avez assez.

 **Red** :

Sûrement pas. J'aimerais vous masser tout le corps, sans restriction. Mais si je le faisais, je sais où cela me conduirait. Vous n'êtes pas une inconnue dans un salon de massage.

 **Liz** :

Je suis qui pour vous ?

 **Red** :

La femme la plus importante de ma vie.

 **Liz** , _émue_ :

Vous n'êtes pas loin de devenir également l'homme le plus important de la mienne, vous savez.

 **Red** , _troublé_ :

Et ça vous ennuie ?

 **Liz** :

Un peu.

 **Red** :

Comment me voyez-vous au juste ?

 **Liz** :

Comme un homme extrêmement habile de ses mains, séduisant, gentil avec moi, tendre aussi parfois, protecteur, étouffant, zélé et patient.

 **Red** , _étonné_ :

Je suis séduisant ?

 **Liz** :

Bien sûr que vous l'êtes ! Toutes les femmes le savent.

 **Red** :

Dans d'autres circonstances, je vous attirerais ?

 **Liz** :

Si vous n'étiez pas dangereux ? Oui, c'est possible.

 **Red** , _souriant_ :

Je ne suis dangereux que pour ceux qui veulent s'en prendre aux gens que j'aime. Mais pour vous, je suis aussi docile et doux qu'un agneau qui vient de naître.

 **Liz** :

Il y a différentes façons d'être dangereux. Vos activités sont légalement répréhensibles et on ne compte plus le nombre de personnes qui souhaitent votre mort. Pour moi, vous côtoyer est à la fois sécurisant et dangereux.

 **Red** :

La solution serait que vous restiez toujours près de moi. Ainsi, l'aspect sécurisant prendrait le dessus sur le dangereux. Non ?

 **Liz** :

Nous nous entretuerions au bout de 48h. A peine.

 **Red** :

Je suis sûr que non. Nous avons survécu ensemble pendant des mois, rien que nous deux. Et c'était plutôt viable, non ? 

 **Liz** , _avec une moue enfantine_ :

Et mon massage alors ?

 **Red** :

Pardon. Je me suis laissé troubler par notre discussion. Est-ce que je peux soulever un peu votre tee-shirt ?

 **Liz** , _agacée_ :

Et après, vous me demanderez quoi de plus ? Que je me tourne vers vous ? Que j'enlève mon shorty ? Red…j'apprécie énormément vos compétences de masseur mais contentez-vous de masser en aveugle.

 **Red** :

D'accord. Mais toucher sans voir c'est pire encore que voir sans toucher, Lizzie.

 **Liz** :

Comment réagiriez-vous si je vous demandais la même chose ? Par exemple, de retirer la couette de dessus vos hanches, vous feriez quoi ?

 **Red** :

Vous voulez que j'enlève la couette ?

 **Liz** :

Laissez tomber ! Il y a des choses que je n'ai peut-être pas encore envie de voir ou de savoir.

 **Red** :

Parce que vous les savez déjà. N'est-ce pas ?

_Enervée après lui, elle se lève et quitte le lit. Il la regarde, hagard._

**Red** :

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

 **Liz** :

Vous ne jouez pas le jeu, Red ! Il s'agissait, selon vous, de me détendre, d'un simple massage inoffensif. Au départ, c'était seulement la nuque et les épaules, puis ce fut le dos, et enfin, sous le tee-shirt. Stop ! Autant j'ai aimé ça, autant là vous allez trop loin. Il y a des sujets que je n'ai pas envie d'aborder.

 **Red** :

Pourquoi ?

 **Liz** :

Pourquoi pas. Vous ne répondez jamais à mes questions non plus. Quand je vous demande pourquoi vous tenez à moi, vous changez de sujet.

 **Red** :

Ce n'est pas pareil.

 **Liz** :

Cela participe des mêmes raisons, je pense.

 **Red** , _ironique_ :

J'en doute fort !

_Elle lui lance un regard assassin._

**Red** :

Revenez vous allonger, Lizzie. Nous avons tous les deux besoin de dormir un peu.

 **Liz** :

Je ne dormirai pas dans le même lit que vous, Red.

 **Red** :

Ah oui, pardon, j'oubliais. Je dors, vous me regardez.

 **Liz** :

Et je compte vos ronflements.

 **Red** :

Je ne ronfle pas.

 **Liz** :

Comment le savez-vous puisque vous ne dormez pas ?

 **Red** :

Je le sais, c'est tout.

 **Liz** , _méchante et moqueuse à la fois_ :

Alors je vais certainement vous blesser en disant cela, mais il vous arrive de ronfler. Pas fort, certes, mais vous ronflez bel et bien. Quand nous étions en cavale, j'ai souvent eu l'occasion d'écouter votre sommeil. Et, pour la petite histoire, oui, pendant que nous étions ensemble, il vous est même arrivé de dormir !

 **Red** :

Puisque vous étiez près de moi, j'étais rassuré et je pouvais m'accorder quelques heures de repos.

 **Liz** :

A vous entendre, on croirait que c'est moi qui vous rend insomniaque !

 **Red** :

Je ne suis pas insomniaque, Lizzie. Mais si vous acceptiez de partager mon quotidien jour et nuit, comme lorsque nous étions en cavale, vous sauriez que je ne dors bien que quand vous êtes avec moi.

 **Liz** , _ne sachant que répondre_ :

Bonne nuit, Red.

 **Red** , _se levant à tour_ :

Non ! Maintenant, vous allez m'expliquer votre brutal changement d'humeur.

 **Liz** :

Je vous l'ai dit, vous avez poussé le bouchon trop loin.

 **Red** :

Je n'allais pas vous violer, Elizabeth ! Je n'ai jamais rien fait que vous n'ayez voulu. Ou désiré. Je suis persuadé qu'il y a autre chose. Et je ne dormirai pas tant que vous ne me l'aurez pas dit.

 **Liz** :

Whisky, vodka ou infusion ? Choisissez votre poison.

 **Red** :

Infusion de verveine avec de la vodka et du miel.

 **Liz** :

Vous êtes sérieux ?

 **Red** :

Je vais la préparer moi-même. Vous voulez goûter ? C'est très bien pour faire semblant de dormir tout en restant parfaitement éveillé. Le corps se détend alors que le cerveau fonctionne encore à plein régime. Exactement ce qu'il nous faut cette nuit.

 **Liz** :

Je n'ai rien à vous dire, Red. Vous m'avez profondément heurtée en insinuant des choses.

 **Red** :

En insinuant quoi ? Dites-le, bon sang ! Cette situation tourne au ridicule.

 **Liz** :

Que vous aviez envie de moi !

 **Red** :

Et alors ? C'est un problème ? Vous êtes belle et désirable, Lizzie. Et je suis un homme.

 **Liz** :

Vous ne pouvez pas me désirer.

 **Red** :

Et pourquoi donc ?

 **Liz** :

Parce que…

 **Red** :

Parce que quoi ?

 **Liz** :

Vous, moi, ce n'est pas ce genre de relation entre nous. J'ai même eu le tort de croire que vous étiez mon père !

 **Red** :

Y avez-vous vraiment cru ?

 **Liz** :

J'avais des preuves, a priori, même si je sentais que quelque chose ne collait pas.

 **Red** :

Et donc ? Quelle est la nature de notre relation, selon vous ?

 **Liz** :

Amicale.

 **Red** :

Aussi, oui. Mais un ami peut très bien vous désirer sans que cela vous engage, vous, à lui céder. Il n'y a pas d'obligation.

 **Liz** :

C'est idiot. J'aurais pu être votre fille.

 **Red** :

Et vous ne l'êtes pas. D'autant plus que je n'ai jamais couché avec votre mère.

 **Liz** :

Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

 **Red** :

Expliquez-moi un peu ce qu'il se passe dans votre jolie cervelle.

 **Liz** :

Vous étiez ami avec Sam et j'ai pensé que vous vouliez le remplacer auprès de moi.

 **Red** :

Eh bien…je sens que la nuit va être longue. Je vais préparer les infusions. Après, on va parler. Beaucoup.

 

********************

 

TBC....


	3. Des effet de la verveine...ou du miel...pas de la vodka !

**Scène 3**

_Red et Liz sont assis sur le canapé convertible ouvert._

**Liz** , _regardant son mug après avoir goûté au breuvage_ :

3 tiers de tout à parts égales, vous êtes sûr ?

**Red** , _grimaçant pour s'excuse_ r :

J'ai peut-être eu la main plus lourde sur la vodka. On va dire que j'ai mis 1/3 de verveine, un peu de miel et le reste de vodka.

**Liz** , _comptabilisant le tout sérieusement_ :

Si je rajoute mon énervement actuel, plus le stress de la situation et la conversation à venir, ça va me tenir deux jours votre décoction !

**Red** , _amusé mais agacé aussi_ :

Mais non, mais non…de quoi avez-vous peur ? Que je vous saoule ?

**Liz** , _tranquillement_ :

Même pas. Vous n'êtes pas assez désespéré pour ça.

**Red** , _souriant_ :

Pas faux. Je ne suis pas désespéré du tout.

**Liz** :

Vous avez de l'espoir ?

**Red** :

Toujours. Je n'aurais jamais survécu aussi longtemps sans cela.

**Liz** :

Et donc, pour en revenir à ce que nous disions avant que vous ne concoctiez ces breuvages…

**Red** , _très sérieux_ :

Je ne suis pas Sam.

**Liz** :

J'avais remarqué. Mais encore ?

**Red** , _la regardant dans les yeux_ :

Je ne veux pas le remplacer.

**Liz** :

Vous auriez du mal.

**Red** :

C'est certain. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'ai jamais voulu le remplacer auprès de vous. Mes motivations sont autres.

**Liz** , _détournant son regard_ :

On en revient donc toujours à la même question : qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

**Red** , _se rapprochant légèrement d'elle_ :

Tout.

**Liz** :

Quand vous me dites tout comme ça, moi, je ne comprends rien. Tout ou rien se mélangent et je ne sais plus rien de ce que vous dites être tout. Vous comprenez ?

**Red** :

Refaites la phrase en mettant les mots dans le bon ordre et vous aurez un début de réponse.

**Liz** :

Rien de ce que vous me dites semble être le tout dont vous parlez. Depuis le premier jour, vous me placez sur un piédestal sans aucune raison apparente.

**Red** :

Il s'agit moins de piédestal que de nécessité.

**Liz** :

On progresse. Je descends d'une marche pour passer d'absolu besoin à simple nécessité. Encore un peu et vous allez me dire que je suis un rouage.

**Red** :

Okay. Vous êtes un rouage essentiel à mon absolue nécessité de vous avoir près de moi pour combler un besoin.

**Liz** :

Vu comme ça, c'est assez sordide.

**Red** :

Vous êtes chiante, Elizabeth.

**Liz** :

Et vous pas très clair, Raymond Reddington.

**Red** :

Si je vous dis que j'ai envie de vous, vous allez prendre peur. Si je vous dis que je suis là pour vous, vous vous interrogez. Si je vous dis que je sais tout de vous, vous pensez que je vous manipule. Si je vous dis que je ne vous dirai rien de plus que ce que vous pouvez accepter, vous voulez en savoir plus. Alors, je fais quoi ? Je vous dis quoi ?

**Liz** :

La vérité. Essayez, pour voir…

**Red** , _haussant un peu le ton_ :

Je ne fais que ça, Lizzie. La vérité c'est tout ce que je vous dis et vous montre depuis plus de 4 ans. La vérité ne se cache pas dans mon passé ou dans le vôtre. La vérité c'est un homme de 57 ans qui se trouve dans l'appartement d'une femme bien plus jeune et qui ne sait pas comment faire pour la rassurer. Pas pour la séduire. Parce que ça, elle l'est déjà !

Liz, _stupéfaite_ :

Je suis séduite, moi ?

**Red** , _sûr de lui_ :

Totalement.

**Liz** , _sidérée par son aplomb_ :

Vous ne doutez de rien, vous !

**Red** :

Ben, si, justement ! Je doute que vous ayez bien compris mes intentions.

**Liz** :

Pour les comprendre, il faudrait que je les connaisse.

**Red** :

Je viens de vous les dévoiler.

**Liz** :

Massage et infusion ne font qu'embrouiller mon esprit.

**Red** :

Ou pas. Pensez à ce que vous aimeriez le plus.

**Liz** :

Des réponses.

**Red** :

J'ai des tas de réponses qui n'ont pas forcément de questions. Mais je connais des tas de questions dont je n'ai pas les réponses. A la question : « qui est Elisabeth Keen pour Raymond Reddington ? » je connais au moins 4 possibilités de réponses qui engendrent la même conséquence.

**Liz** :

Quelle conséquence ?

**Red** :

Celle à laquelle vous rêvez la nuit et que vous niez le jour.

**Liz,** _dans un sourire ravi_  :

Ah ! Celle-là !

**Red** :

Oui.

**Liz** :

Mais, Red, ce n'est pas possible entre nous.

**Red** :

Pourquoi ?

**Liz** :

Parce que vous m'en voudriez beaucoup !

**Red** :

Pourquoi ?

**Liz** :

Parce que je ne peux pas vous faire ça, pardi !

**Red** :

Pourquoi ?

**Liz** :

Au 4ème pourquoi il sera exactement 2h du matin. Je ne peux pas vous raser la tête et vous acheter une autre paire de lunettes de soleil ! Vous ressembleriez beaucoup trop à Monsieur Propre !

**Red** :

Vous rêvez de me raser la tête ?

**Liz** :

J'ai le fantasme des crânes lisses. Ca me vient de mon enfance quand Sam…

**Red** :

Lizzie…arrêtez l'infusion !

**Liz** :

Vous me demandiez à quoi je rêvais, je vous le dis et maintenant, vous me dites que ça ne va pas ! Faut savoir ce que vous voulez !

**Red** :

Un peu de sérieux.

**Liz** :

Demain. A 2h, c'est le moment où rien n'est plus sérieux. On voit la vie côté sommeil. Ou soleil. Enfin, ça rime.

**Red** :

A rien. Cette discussion ne rime à rien.

**Liz** :

Nous deux, ici, ce soir, avouez que cela ne rime pas à grand-chose non plus.

**Red** :

On se cherche, on s'égare, on se perd et j'ai toutes les peines du monde à vous retrouver.

**Liz** :

J'ai dû oublier de semer des petits cailloux.

**Red** :

On peut en revenir à nos moutons ?

**Liz** :

Vous ne préférez pas aller les compter ?

**Red** :

Non. Je ne veux pas dormir tant que les choses ne seront pas claires entre nous.

**Liz** :

Vos valises vont décoller avant vous alors !

_Il lève les yeux au ciel, légèrement exaspéré._

**Red** , _impatient_ :

Quand vous me regardez, vous voyez quoi, Lizzie ?

**Liz,** _plus sérieuse_ :

Une énigme.

**Red** :

Je vous ai connue plus drôle ce soir.

**Liz** :

J'ai digéré le clown.

**Red** :

Vous me voyez ?

**Liz** :

N'étant pas aveugle, je ne vois que vous.

**Red** :

Dans une foule, parmi des centaines de personnes, j'apparais. Vous me voyez ?

**Liz** :

Je vois votre chapeau.

**Red** :

Votre clown n'est pas encore totalement digéré.

**Liz** :

Que voulez-vous savoir ?

**Red** :

Est-ce que vous me voyez ?

**Liz** _, agacée_ :

Oui, je vous vois. J'ai deux yeux et même sans lunette, je vous vois très bien. Inouï, non ?

**Red** :

Comment me voyez-vous ?

**Liz** :

J'ai déjà répondu tout à l'heure.

_Red_ :

Je vous demande ce que VOUS voyez quand vous me regardez.

**Liz** , _le regardant fixement_ :

Alors, vu que vous doutez de ma capacité à reconnaître un homme quand j'en vois un, je vais oser dire que vous en êtes un. Ensuite, à première vue, vous avez la petite cinquantaine et une calvitie prononcée. Un très beau sourire, de belles lèvres, des yeux verts cernés, des poches sous ces derniers, un nez bien dessiné, un visage agréable à regarder. Dans l'ensemble, vous êtes séduisant et ainsi que je vous l'ai déjà dit, si vous n'étiez pas vous, oui, vous pourriez m'attirer.

**Red** :

Mais je suis moi et vous le savez. Je sais pour ma part que si j'avais l'intention de vous séduire, vous ne me résisteriez pas.

**Liz** :

Vous savez des tas de choses. Vos questions, c'était seulement pour faire la conversation ?

**Red** :

Non, je veux que vous l'admettiez.

**Liz** :

Que j'admette quoi ?

**Red** :

Que je vous plais. Même en étant ce que je suis.

**Liz** , _moqueuse_ :

Red, j'ai sans doute fumé le tapis de ma chambre et probablement mangé des clowns au déjeuner mais vous, vous avez du lire toute la collection Harlequin destinée aux plus de 50 ans ! Arrêtez cette littérature, Red. C'est mauvais pour vous.

**Red** :

De quoi avez-vous peur, Lizzie ?

**Liz** :

Des araignées.

**Red** , _tout bas_ :

J'ai envie de vous.

**Liz** , _croyant qu'il plaisante_ :

Et moi j'ai envie d'aller voir les Chutes d'Iguazu.

**Red** , _très sérieux_ :

Je vous y emmène demain, si vous voulez.

**Liz** :

J'aurais dû choisir quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas m'offrir. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'emmener voir les anneaux de Saturne de plus près ?

**Red** :

S'il n'y avait que ça pour vous rendre heureuse, je trouverais un moyen.

**Liz** :

Vous savez ce que j'aime le plus chez vous ? Et aussi le moins parfois.

**Red** :

Mon charme.

**Liz** :

Vous tenez à mon bonheur plus qu'au vôtre et cependant, vous refusez de me dire la vérité sur mon enfance.

**Red** :

Elle ne compte pas dans la balance. Aujourd'hui, c'est le présent. Et c'est le plus important. Je voudrais que vous me regardiez tel que je suis aujourd'hui.

**Liz** :

Ce que vous êtes, tout comme ce que je suis, c'est l'aboutissement de ce que nous fumes hier. L'un et l'autre sont liés. Vous n'êtes pas né à 57 ans. J'ai aussi eu une vie avant d'avoir 32 ans. Il me manque seulement les 4 premières années.

**Red** :

Pas les plus passionnantes pour moi.

**Liz** :

Etrange propos pour un homme qui est gaga devant ma fille. Vous n'aimez pas les enfants ?

**Red** :

Si, mais je préfère les jolies femmes. Et je suis gaga devant Agnès parce qu'elle est votre fille, justement.

**Liz** :

Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avant l'incendie, Red ? Ou me parler de ce qui est arrivé à votre famille ?

**Red** :

Je vous le dirai…quand vous admettrez que vous êtes attirée par moi.

**Liz** , _souriante_ :

Je suis attirée par vous. Comme les souris sont attirées par les bouts de fromage coincés dans la tapette. Ou comme les truites le sont par des mouches suicidaires. Alors, il s'est passé quoi en 1986 ?

**Red** , _d'un ton docte_ :

L'auteur de cette histoire a eu son permis de conduire en janvier, son Bac avec mention en juin, son premier appartement en août. Au niveau international, en janvier, la navette Challenger a explosé en vol. Au printemps, ce fut Tchernobyl. C'est l'année où le monde a fait connaissance avec Tom Cruise et Mike Tyson. Quoi d'autre ? Des attentats, des prises d'otages, du sport, de la politique, la routine quoi !

**Liz** , _insistante_ :

Je vous ai dit que vous m'attiriez !

**Red** :

Je suis quoi ? Le bout de fromage, la tapette ou la mouche suicidaire ?

**Liz** :

Le bout de fromage.

**Red** :

Je sens meilleur, non ?

**Liz** :

Je vous dirai ça au petit matin.

**Red** :

Je vais dormir la bouche ouverte.

**Liz** :

Vous avez de la chance que nous soyons en hiver, il n'y a pas de mouche dans l'appartement.

**Red** :

Je ne les mange que grillées, de toute façon.

**Liz** :

Vous ne me le direz jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

**Red** :

Quoi donc ?

**Liz** :

Pas la recette de la brochette de mouches ! Ce qui nous lie tous les deux, vous ne me l'avouerez jamais. 

**Red** :

Couchez avec moi et si je suis satisfait, vous aurez vos réponses.

**Liz** :

Si je couchais avec vous, Red, vous seriez tellement satisfait que vous me chanteriez les réponses que j'attends en javanais ancien !

**Red** , _sensuel_ :

Je vous trouve bien présomptueuse. Pouvez-vous me prouver ce que vous avancez ?

**Liz** :

Fermez les yeux et imaginez que je le fais !

**Red** :

Je fais ça tout le temps !

**Liz** :

Vous avez déjà pensé à consulter ?

**Red** :

N'est-ce pas ce que je suis en train de faire ?

**Liz** :

Je suis profileuse, pas psychiatre !

**Red** :

Je vous ai massée, Lizzie ! Vous pourriez me psychanalyser pour me remercier.

**Liz** :

Je vais vous faire un résumé, si vous voulez.

**Red** , _grimaçant_ :

Je crains un peu pour mon matricule.

**Liz** :

Vous ne savez pas me mentir alors, pour ne pas avoir à le faire, vous éludez mes questions ou vous me laissez y répondre par moi-même.

**Red** :

Je saurais vous mentir mais je ne le veux pas. Notre relation doit être basée sur la confiance avant tout. Chose que VOUS avez oubliée à de nombreuses reprises.

**Liz** :

J'avais de bonnes raisons.

**Red** :

Passons. Ensuite ?

**Liz** :

Ensuite ? Vous êtes trop sûr de vous pour douter un seul instant que je puisse vouloir autre chose que ce que vous voulez.

**Red** , _de nouveau sensuel_ :

Parce que je lis dans vos yeux, ma belle.

**Liz** :

Et qu'y lisez-vous ?

**Red** :

Liz, Lizzie, lisez en moi ce que je lis en vous.

**Liz** :

Vous vous enlisez !

**Red** , _se rapprochant lentement d'elle_ :

Je lis un certain trouble quand je suis proche de vous, quand je vous touche, que mon regard caresse le vôtre et quand vous fixez, comme présentement, ma bouche.

_En effet, Liz a les yeux qui se posent régulièrement sur la bouche de Red._

**Liz** :

Plus un geste, si vous tenez à la vie !

**Red** :

Même si vous le vouliez, vous ne me feriez pas le moindre mal. Si je m'approchais encore, vous vous lèveriez pour fuir ou vous me laisseriez faire en espérant que je ne m'arrête pas. Vous me désirez, Lizzie. Que vous en soyez consciente ou non, c'est un fait.

**Liz** :

Note pour moi-même : effets secondaires de l'infusion sur Red = délire sensoriel.

**Red** :

Vous croyez que je délire ?

_Il se rapproche de plus en plus. Elle ne s'éloigne pas mais le regarde méchamment._

**Liz :**

_**Ne faites pas ça, je vous préviens !** _

**Red :**

Arrêtez-moi !

**Liz** :

Pourquoi jouez-vous ainsi avec moi ?

**Red** , _d'un ton résolu_ :

Je ne joue pas. Je vous veux. _(Plus sensuel)_ Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, là, de suite, poser ma bouche dans votre cou et la laisser remonter derrière votre oreille gauche pour qu'elle continue sa course en direction de vos lèvres et qu'elle y dépose enfin un baiser. Je veux sentir votre corps contre le mien, vos mains sur moi et poser les miennes sur vous, vous déshabiller et rendre hommage à votre beauté en vous aimant pendant des heures.

_Troublée, Liz se lève et va vers la fenêtre._

**Liz** :

Votre technique de séduction laisse à désirer.

**Red** :

Non. Vous avez fui pour y réchapper mais vous ne fuirez pas toujours, Lizzie. Cela n'a rien à voir avec ma façon de vous approcher. Si je me levais à mon tour, où iriez-vous ? Combien de temps allez-vous me faire croire que vous ne ressentez rien ?

**Liz** :

Je vais aller voir Dembe. Lui, j'en suis certaine, n'a pas de vues sexuelles sur moi.

**Red** :

Il ne s'agit pas seulement de sexe. Vous le savez très bien. Entre vous et moi, il y a beaucoup plus que ça. Et ça vous terrifie.

**Liz** :

Ca devrait vous effrayer aussi !

**Red** :

Je n'aime pas le pouvoir que vous avez sur moi mais j'apprends à l'accepter depuis pas mal de temps. On ne choisit pas nos sentiments, Lizzie. On les éprouve, c'est tout. Après, on a le choix entre les nier et être malheureux ou les assumer et avoir une chance infime de goûter au bonheur.

**Liz** :

Et Barbara Cartland est passée par là…

**Red** , _se levant d'un pas énergique_ :

Elle, je ne sais pas mais moi, je ne vais pas rester les bras ballants à attendre que vous soyez raisonnable. Je n'ai plus le temps de tourner autour du pot pendant des années, Lizzie. _(Puis, en colère)_ Vous ne voulez pas admettre que je vous plais assez afin de tenter une relation différente ? Soit ! Je vais aller voir ailleurs.

_Il part dans la salle de bain et en revient avec ses vêtements._

**Liz** , _subitement inquiète_ :

Que faites-vous ?

**Red** :

Je m'en vais. Je reviendrai quand vous serez adulte.

_Il est sur le point d'enlever son tee-shirt pour remettre sa chemise quand elle pose sa main sur son bras._

**Liz** :

Ne partez pas.

**Red** :

Pourquoi ?

**Liz** :

Je ne suis pas prête pour ce que vous me demandez, Red. Mais j'ai besoin de vous. Pas seulement pour me protéger. J'ai besoin de votre présence auprès de moi.

**Red** , _se ravisant et la dévisageant avec gravité_ :

Je ne veux pas vous brusquer, Lizzie. J'ai perdu mon sang froid depuis le massage. Les choses n'auraient pas dû se passer ainsi ce soir entre nous.

**Liz** :

Les choses évoluent trop vite depuis quelques mois entre vous et moi. Oui, vous m'attirez mais j'ai peur. Mon histoire avec Tom a fait pas mal de dégâts, vous savez, et j'aimerais éviter de souffrir de nouveau autant. Or avec vous, je sais que c'est ce qui va se passer. Vous me ferez souffrir. Tôt ou tard. Je l'ai toujours su. Et si j'ai soufflé le chaud et le froid comme ce soir avec vous c'est parce que je sais tout cela. Vous êtes dangereux pour moi. Et un jour viendra où je souffrirai de vous avoir donné ce que nous n'avions pas le droit d'avoir. 

**Red** :

Nous avons le droit d'être heureux, Lizzie. Et sachez que jamais je ne vous ferai souffrir de mon plein gré.

**Liz** :

Sciemment ou pas, vous le ferez. Et je vous ferai encore souffrir aussi. Parce qu'entre nous, il n'y aura pas de happy end.

**Red** :

Et pourquoi pas ?

**Liz** :

24 ans nous séparent. Nos métiers nous diviseront aussi un jour. Vous nous voyez dans 25 ou 30 ans côte à côte, vieillissant paisiblement ? Soyons réalistes ! Cet avenir là, nous l'avons grandement hypothéqué depuis longtemps. L'un comme l'autre.

**Red** :

Dans 25 ou 30 ans, vous me regarderez vieillir car vous serez encore assez jeune pour refaire votre vie.

**Liz** :

Il y a une chance sur plusieurs millions que nous ne soyons plus de ce monde d'ici 10 ans maximum et vous le savez pertinemment.

**Red** , _hochant la tête_ :

D'accord. Alors on fait quoi ? Que voulez-vous faire, Lizzie ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

**Liz** :

Pour l'instant, j'aimerais que vous dormiez un peu.

**Red** :

Dormez avec moi.

**Liz** :

Je n'y arriverai pas.

**Red** :

Moi non plus.

**Liz** :

On tourne un peu en rond.

**Red** :

C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du…

**Liz** , _posant de nouveau sa main sur son bras_ :

Non, Raymond. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous êtes l'homme le plus gentil et le plus patient que je connaisse. Mais, dites, vous me désirez vraiment ?

**Red** , _soulagé et riant_ :

Non, je plaisantais, bien sûr !

**Liz** , _souriante parce que soulagée aussi_ :

C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Vous êtes trop futé pour tomber dans ce piège.

**Red** :

Tout à fait.

**Liz** :

Je m'allongerais volontiers, par contre.

**Red** :

La tête qui tourne, Lizzie ?

**Liz** :

C'est la verveine.

**Red** :

Pas le miel ?

**Liz** :

Si, aussi. Vous vous allongez près de moi ?

**Red** :

Vos désirs sont des ordres, agent Keen.

_Ils s'allongent côte à côte._

**Liz** :

Et maintenant ?

**Red** :

Je vais vous raconter une histoire.

**Liz** :

Chouette ! J'adore les histoires !

 

***************************

 

TBC..............


	4. Il était une fois...

**ACTE 2**

_**Scène 1** _

_Ils sont tous les deux allongés sagement dans le lit du canapé. Sur la couette. Red a replié ses bras derrière sa tête et Liz est tournée vers lui._

**Red** :

C'est l'histoire d'une première fois. Vous m'écoutez ?

**Liz** :

Plus que jamais.

**Red** :

Alors voilà, c'est arrivé à une femme que j'ai connue, il y a fort, fort longtemps dans un pays fort, fort lointain.

**Liz** :

Si vous me parlez de Schrek, j'ai déjà vu tous les opus !

**Red** :

Chuttt…vous voulez connaître mon histoire oui ou non ?

**Liz** :

Je me tais.

_Elle met sa main sur sa bouche._

**Red** , _riant à moitié_ :

Cette femme s'appelait Adelaïde. Un jour, elle était avec un homme. Elle se coucha avec un soupir...Elle essaya de détendre les muscles de ses belles jambes, et replia ses genoux tremblants. Quand le moment fut venu, elle eut peur et ne cessa de lui répéter que c'était la première fois. Il la rassura en lui disant qu'il ferait bien attention.

**Liz** :

Red, c'est une histoire cochonne que vous me racontez ?

**Red** :

Vous êtes une vraie casse-pieds ! Attendez la suite avant de vous offusquer ! Je continue ?

**Liz** :

Oui mais je n'étais pas offusquée. Juste étonnée. Mais allez-y, je ne dis plus rien.

**Red** :

J'en doute. Mais bon…Donc, les doigts de l'homme frôlèrent involontairement la partie sensible...Elle était couchée, ses yeux brillaient, elle se sentait toute petite sous le poids de l'homme. Elle frémit à la vue de la chose que l'homme tenait dans ses mains. Mais il tint promesse, et commença avec précaution et douceur. Elle ouvrit plus grand pour donner plus d'espace à l'homme.

**Liz** :

Red….

**Red** :

Lizzie, si vous ne vous taisez pas, je vous mets l'oreiller sur la tête ! Je continue. De longs frissons lui parcoururent le corps et soudain, elle s'écria : « NON ! Je ne peux pas le supporter plus longtemps. » Surpris, il lui répondit : « Ne te décourage pas, je sens que ça vient. » Elle sentit son corps bondir, grâce à son esprit de conservation. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, mais elle resta couchée sans bouger.

**Liz** :

La pauvre ! Des fois, ça peut faire mal, oui.

**Red** :

Ca fait toujours mal car…Ce fut ainsi que le dentiste lui enleva sa première dent !

_Liz éclate de rire._

**Liz** , _riant toujours_ :

Là, j'avoue, vous m'avez eue.

**Red** , _fier de lui_ :

Je ne fais que relater. J'ai trouvé cette histoire un jour en parcourant internet. Je l'ai trouvée excellente et du coup, je l'ai retenue.

**Liz** :

Vous en connaissez d'autres ?

**Red** :

Mignonnes, coquines, salaces ou qui font peur ?

**Liz** :

Une qui fait peur. J'adore ces histoires et celles aussi avec des énigmes.

**Red** , _concentré_ :

Une énigme pour commencer. Dans un lointain pays, la justice était rendue étrangement. En effet, lorsque quelqu'un était condamné, on lui présentait un sac avec 2 papiers : il devait en tirer un au sort. L'un était marqué d'une croix et signifiait la prison ; l'autre était blanc et signifiait la liberté. Or, ce jour-là, le condamné apprend que les papiers sont truqués : les deux portent une croix. Comment peut-il éviter la prison ?

**Liz** :

Il fait appel à vous pour s'évader ?

**Red** :

Je suis celui qui a truqué les papiers, Lizzie.

**Liz** :

C'est embêtant pour lui, ça.

**Red** :

Une autre idée ?

**Liz** , _le regardant en souriant tendrement_ :

Il est aveugle ?

**Red** :

Non.

**Liz** :

Il dénonce la tricherie.

**Red** :

Non plus.

**Liz** :

Je donne ma langue au chat.

**Red** :

Le chat vient d'avaler la souris qui a mangé le fromage. Il est repu et n'a pas envie de votre langue. Alors ?

**Liz** :

Le prisonnier mange le papier ?

**Red** :

Vous y êtes presque.

**Liz** , _toute contente d'elle, se tape le front avec la main_ :

Mais bon sang, mais c'est bien sûr ! Il pioche le premier papier, le roule en boule et le mange. Lorsqu'il pioche le second papier, il le déplie et montre la croix au Juge qui ne peut pas prouver que le papier avalé par le prisonnier portait aussi une croix. Donc, par défaut, le papier était blanc et signifiait la liberté.

**Red** :

Vous êtes brillante ! Bravo ! Je savais que vous pouviez le faire.

**Liz** :

Les tests de logique sont toujours mes préférés. Au début, je patine un peu mais je trouve assez vite les solutions.

**Red** :

C'est ce que je vois, oui. Ce qui tend à prouver que le FBI a bien fait de vous recruter.

**Liz** :

Je bosse encore pour eux ou pour vous ?

**Red** , _riant_ :

Les deux.

**Liz** :

Faites-moi d'ailleurs penser à vous réclamer une augmentation le mois prochain.

**Red** :

Et pourquoi donc ?

**Liz** :

Heures supplémentaires en tarif de nuit.

**Red** :

Vous travaillez, là ?

**Liz** :

Je veille sur votre sommeil.

**Red** :

Sauf que je ne dors pas.

**Liz** :

Ca va venir. Vous voulez que je vous raconte une histoire ?

**Red** :

Vous savez faire ça, vous ?

**Liz** , _faussement vexée_ :

Ne soyez pas mesquin ! Je raconte très bien. Vous voulez ?

**Red** :

Si vous me faites rire, vous perdez.

**Liz** :

Et si je vous endors, je gagne quoi ?

**Red** :

Une augmentation de…ma reconnaissance.

**Liz** :

Je m'en contenterai. Avant de commencer à vous raconter l'histoire, j'aimerais que vous vous allongiez les deux bras le long du corps, en position confortable. Vous dormez dans quelle position en général ?

**Red** :

Quand je dors seul, à plat ventre, la tête tournée vers la droite. Quand je ne suis pas seul, sur le côté de ma partenaire.

**Liz** :

Collé à elle ?

**Red** :

Presque. J'aime regarder une femme endormie.

**Liz** :

Vous y voyez quoi ?

**Red** :

L'apaisement et la beauté révélée, pure et vraie.

**Liz** , _souriant_ :

Vous êtes un drôle de bonhomme, Raymond Reddington.

**Red** :

Je sais, oui. Mais vous m'apprécieriez moins si j'étais plus banal, n'est-ce pas ?

**Liz** :

C'est sûr, oui.

_Il s'installe sur le côté et lui fait face._

**Red** :

Voilà, je suis bien. Prêt à vous écouter me lire le bottin.

**Liz** :

Moquez-vous, moquez-vous… ! Cette histoire se passe à Montauk, dans les sous-sols de l'hôtel South Beach. Vous visualisez ?

**Red** :

Oui, très bien. J'y ai dormi une fois ou deux.

**Liz** :

Parfait. Donc, dans les sous-sols vivaient une maman chat qui avait eu 3 chatons femelles 6 semaines auparavant. Ces dernières commençaient à peine à pouvoir faire le tour du propriétaire mais n'avaient pas le droit de s'aventurer au dehors. Un jour, la maman dut sortir faire des courses pour nourrir sa petite famille. Avant de s'en aller, elle dit à ses filles : « Je vous fais confiance, mes enfants. Vous restez sagement ici sans bouger en attendant que je revienne. D'accord ? ». Les 3 petites boules de poils promirent à leur mère d'obéir. Sitôt celle-ci partie, les 3 chatons se regardèrent et la plus hardie des 3 dit aux autres : « On pourrait quand même aller juste jeter un œil dehors, non ? Maman n'en saura rien. » La seconde, un peu moins hardie mais tout aussi curieuse lui répondit : « D'accord mais on fait vite, hein ? ». La troisième, moins dégourdie mais trop fière pour l'admettre devant ses sœurs acquiesça en se promettant de rentrer très vite au moindre signe de danger.

**Red** , _le regard rivé sur elle_ :

Vous m'intriguez, Lizzie.

**Liz** :

Chut ! C'est moi qui raconte ! Les chatons sortirent rapidement du sous-sol et se dirigèrent vers l'avenue qui longeait la plage. Elles en furent tout d'abord effrayées. Le bruit des voitures, motos et autres bolides plus ou moins motorisés leur firent dresser les poils sur le dos et leurs queues doublèrent de volume.

**Red** , _rêveur_ :

Heureuses petites bêtes…

**Liz** , _le grondant_ :

Vous vous taisez ou je vous mets l'oreiller sur la tête !

**Red** :

Voleuse de punition !

**Liz** :

Je finis mon histoire ou vous restez bloqué sur les queues des chatons ?

**Red** :

Pardon, je me tais. Continuez.

**Liz** :

La plus hardie regarda ses sœurs et leur dit : « Je propose qu'on aille voir ce qu'il y a là-bas, après ce drôle de truc qui fait tant de bruit. On va faire attention en traversant. Je passe en premier pour vous montrer comment faire. J'ai vu ça à la télévision une fois. » Les deux autres attendirent sur le bord de la route et, très inquiètes, virent leur sœur regarder sur sa droite, puis sur sa gauche et avancer à toute vitesse sur le bitume. Une fois de l'autre côté, en sécurité, elle leur fit signe de passer elles aussi. La seconde regarda à droite, puis à gauche et voyant que la voie était libre, traversa très vite aussi, le cœur battant à tout rompre. La troisième hésita puis finit par faire comme ses sœurs. Elle regarda à droite, à gauche, puis encore à droite et enfin encore une fois à gauche et s'élança. En course, elle était la meilleure des trois. Ouf, elles étaient toutes saines et sauves. Fières d'elles, elles s'avancèrent sur la plage, très curieuses de l'effet du sable sur leurs coussinets. Elles jouèrent un moment dedans, y firent leurs besoins naturels et c'est là qu'elles virent la mer pour la première fois. La plus dégourdie s'avança près de l'eau. Au large, un scooter des mers passa et fit une vague qui arrosa la tête de notre aventurière. Elle s'ébroua en reculant bien vite pour se mettre au sec. Elle n'avait pas aimé ça ! La seconde, toujours plus curieuse, s'avança à son tour sur la rive. C'est à ce moment là qu'un hors bord passa près de la côte provoquant une vague plus importante que le scooter qui submergea le chaton à moitié. Sonnée par l'attaque de l'eau, elle recula vivement et se roula dans le sable pour enlever l'eau de son pelage, en vain. La troisième se moqua de ses sœurs et s'avança à son tour pour leur prouver que l'eau n'était pas si mauvaise. Ce fut hélas le moment que choisit un yacht pour passer non loin et provoquer une vague qui inonda totalement, de la tête à la queue, notre jeune insouciante. Toute penaude et sous l'œil goguenard de ses sœurs, elle râla un peu et se fit un devoir de leur rappeler qu'elles devaient revenir au logis avant le retour de leur mère. Elles coururent de nouveau vers la route. La première, celle qui avait seulement la tête encore trempée, s'élança après avoir rapidement regardé à gauche et à droite et…elle ne vit pas la voiture qui venait vers elle. Elle fut fauchée et mourut sur le coup. Paniquées, ses deux sœurs pensaient déjà à ce qu'elles allaient devoir expliquer à leur mère en rentrant. Elles n'étaient pas prêtes de revoir le soleil ! Oubliant toute prudence, la seconde s'avança sur le bitume en regardant seulement à gauche quand, de sa droite, survint une autre voiture qui la happa à son tour. Elle n'y survécut pas. La dernière, celle qui était trempée sur tout le corps, prit bien soin de regarder plusieurs fois la chaussée et au loin, ravalant ses larmes, et toute tremblante de peur et de froid, de chagrin aussi, s'élança sur la route en hésitant un tout petit peu trop longtemps. Cette hésitation lui coûta la vie quand un camion déboula de nulle part et écrasa le chaton.

**Red** :

Elle n'est pas gaie, votre histoire ! J'adore les animaux, vous le savez.

**Liz** :

Attendez, je n'ai pas fini.

**Red** :

Y'a une fin heureuse malgré tout ? Les chauffards vont en prison et sont obligés de manger des boulettes de papiers ?

**Liz** :

Je vous dis la fin ou pas ?

**Red** :

Je vous en prie. Mais j'espère qu'elle sera bonne parce que sinon, vous serez responsable de mes cauchemars.

**Liz** :

D'accord. Voici la fin : Les trois chatons arrivèrent au ciel. Là, on les fit patienter dans une salle d'attente. La première fut appelée. Elle se présenta devant Saint Pierre qui l'observa longuement avant de prononcer sa sentence : « Pour avoir désobéi, tu vois dans quel état tu te présentes à moi aujourd'hui ? Pour la peine, je te condamne à 7 jours de Purgatoire. Tu peux t'en aller. » Elle repartit, la tête et la queue basse et on la conduisit au Purgatoire. Saint Pierre fait appeler la seconde. En la voyant, il s'exclama : « Non mais tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Tu as l'air d'un rat sur le devant et d'un chaton sur l'arrière. Je sais déjà ce que tu as fait. Ta punition pour ton allure et ta désobéissance sera d'aller purger 2 semaines au Purgatoire. Et vas te sécher ! ». Encore plus honteuse que sa sœur, elle repartit. Vint le tour de la troisième. En la voyant arriver devant lui, Saint Pierre piqua une grosse colère : « Alors là, c'est le pompon ! Un rat ! Voilà ce que tu es désormais. Ici, c'est le Paradis des chats, pas des rats ! On ne t'a jamais dit que les chats n'aimaient pas l'eau ? Tu es…sors de ma vue au plus vite, j'ai honte pour toi ! Je te condamne dès à présent à 1 mois ferme de Purgatoire. Circule, je ne veux plus te voir ! ». Elle s'en alla, en rasant les murs. Pas commode le vieux ! Mais cette histoire a une moralité. Voulez-vous la connaître ?

**Red** :

J'en meurs d'envie, oui !

**Liz** :

La moralité c'est que plus la petite chatte est mouillée et plus les saints sont durs !

_Il la regarde un instant, s'assurant de bien avoir compris la chute de l'histoire. Elle a un sourire coquin sur les lèvres. Alors il éclate de rire._

**Red** :

Lizzie ! Oh non, je vous jure, vous m'étonnez parfois beaucoup ! Une telle histoire, venant de vous… _(Il rit de plus belle)_ Si je m'attendais à ça ! Et vous pensez que je vais pouvoir m'endormir sereinement en pensant à votre histoire et en vous sachant près de moi ? Vous êtes cruelle.

**Liz** :

Avouez que la chute est bonne, non ?

**Red** :

Excellente. J'adore. Mais maintenant, j'ai des images particulièrement perturbantes dans la tête.

**Liz** :

Désolée.

_Il se calme un peu et la regarde en souriant._

**Red** :

Il y a une chose que vous pourriez faire pour m'aider à m'endormir.

**Liz** :

Laquelle ?

**Red** :

Venir dans mes bras. Je vous promets qu'il ne se passera rien. Je voudrais juste vous tenir contre moi. C'est possible ?

_Elle s'approche de lui et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Il étend son bras et elle se colle contre lui. Sagement._

**Liz** :

Comme ça ?

**Red** :

Avec le bisou, c'était parfait. Merci.

**Liz** :

Au concours de bisous, vous êtes encore largement devant. Je vous en dois quelques-uns.

**Red** :

Vous pouvez égaliser quand vous voulez. Je suis votre homme.

**Liz** :

Je sais, oui.

_Ils se taisent et ferment leurs yeux._

 

_***************_

 

_TBC...._


	5. Ray...

**_Scène 2_ **

_La lumière tamisée du salon montre Liz couchée dans les bras de Red sur la couette du lit. Leurs yeux sont fermés mais la main de Red caresse lentement le bras de Liz._

**Red** :

Vous dormez ?

**Liz** :

Oui. Vous aussi ?

**Red** :

Profondément. Je suis en train de rêver que vous êtes dans mes bras.

**Liz** :

Et que faisons-nous d'autre ?

**Red** :

Je vous caresse le bras.

**Liz** :

C'est tout ?

**Red** :

Je ne suis pas assez fou pour m'autoriser des rêves plus osés, Lizzie.

**Liz** :

Où est passé votre esprit aventureux ?

**Red** :

La réalité l'a rattrapé.

**Liz** :

Ca lui a fait mal ?

**Red** :

Il s'en remettra.

_Elle se redresse un peu, ouvre les yeux et dépose un baiser sur la bouche de Red. Il sursaute et croise le regard de Liz à quelques centimètres du sien._

**Red** :

C'était quoi, ça ?

**Liz** :

Une envie subite et sans doute irraisonnée.

**Red** :

J'adore vos envies subites et irraisonnées. Encore ?

**Liz** :

Mum…vos lèvres sont douces mais je vais en rester là pour l'instant.

**Red** :

Toujours peur ?

**Liz** :

Je suis réellement bien dans vos bras, Raymond. Ray…

**Red** :

Ray?

**Liz** :

Je préfère à Raymond. Ca me fait penser à Ray Charles.

**Red** :

Belle référence. Quand vous étiez avec Tom, je me passais en boucle « You don't know me ».

**Liz** :

Vous pourriez me la chanter ?

**Red** :

Je pourrais mais…parmi les rares choses que je ne sache absolument pas faire, il y a chanter.

_Ils se mettent tous deux en position assise, Liz toujours dans les bras de Red._

**Liz** :

Je suis sûre que vous vous sous-estimez. On se la fait en duo, d'accord ? Tout doucement. Je commence :

« You give your hand to me  
And then you say, "Hello."  
And I can hardly speak,  
My heart is beating so.  
And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well.  
Well, you don't know me.

**Red et Liz ensemble** : No you don't know me.

**Red** : No you don't know the one  
Who dreams of you at night;  
And longs to kiss your lips  
And longs to hold you tight  
Oh I'm just a friend.  
That's all I've ever been.  
Cause you don't know me

**Red et Liz ensemble** : No you don't know me.

**Red** : For I never knew the art of making love,  
Though my heart aches with love for you.

**Liz** : Afraid and shy, I let my chance go by.  
A chance that you might love me too.

**Red et Liz ensemble** : Love me too.

**Red** : You give your hand to me,  
And then you say, "Goodbye."  
I watched you walk away,  
Beside the lucky guy  
Oh, you'll never ever know  
The one who loved you so.  
Well, you don't know me

**Red** : For I never knew the art of making love,  
Though my heart aches with love for you.

**Liz** : Afraid and shy, I let my chance go by.  
A chance that you might love me too.

**Red et Liz ensemble** : Love me too.

**Red** : You give your hand to me,  
And then you say, "Goodbye."  
I watched you walk away,  
Beside the lucky guy  
Oh, you'll never ever know  
The one who loved you so.  
Well, you don't know me

You don't love me

**Liz** : You don't know me. »

**Voix Off** : _L'intermède musical nous a été proposé par l'association des comédiens qui voudraient que l'auteur leur fasse faire autre chose que chanter. Oh, l'auteur, ils s'ennuient, là ! Lui veut coucher avec elle et elle…le veut aussi !_

**Red** _:_

Lizzie, on tient quelque chose là. Un duo de comiques et chanteurs. On va faire un malheur ! Vous avez un imprésario ?

**Liz** :

Pas encore mais je pense qu'Aram ou Cooper feraient ça très bien. Non ?

**Red** :

Je prends Harold et je vous laisse Aram.

_Prise d'une nouvelle impulsion, elle embrasse Red à nouveau sur la bouche, restant un peu plus longtemps dessus que la fois précédente, caressant les lèvres avec les siennes_.

**Red** :

Une envie subite ?

**Liz** :

Une démangeaison, oui.

**Red** :

Vous savez qu'à ce rythme vous allez largement dépasser votre retard de bisous.

**Liz** , _tout bas_ :

La différence, Ray, c'est que les miens sont plus…précis. Moins innocents.

**Red** , _souriant_ :

Je n'avais pas remarqué.

**Liz** :

Je pense que mes deux derniers bisous valent au minimum l'intégralité des vôtres. Et je suis même sûre que c'est vous qui avez un retard, désormais.

_Il la scrute du regard un instant._

**Red** , _hésitant_ :

Est-ce une invitation, Elizabeth ?

**Liz** :

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

**Red** :

Que je ne peux pas refuser d'égaliser. Ce serait de l'anti jeu.

_Il prend ses lèvres à son tour. Et y reste beaucoup plus longtemps, jouant de sa langue contre sa bouche. Puis il s'écarte légèrement._

**Liz** :

Celui-ci dépasse de très loin le cadre initial du concours.

**Red** :

Nous pouvons en rester là, si vous voulez.

**Liz** :

Non. Je ne veux pas arrêter. Plus jamais. J'aime nos baisers. J'aime être dans vos bras. J'aime votre voix. Vos mains. Votre bouche. Vos lèvres. Votre langue. Vous.

_Cette fois, ils s'embrassent vraiment, totalement, et se rallongent peu à peu, leurs mains partant à la découverte du corps de l'autre dans un ballet désordonné._

**Red** , _haletant_ :

Tu es sûre, Lizzie ?

**Liz** , _haletant aussi_ :

De quoi ?

**Red** :

De vouloir aller plus loin.

**Liz** :

Oui. Oui, Ray, je suis sûre.

_Ils glissent sous la couette et les tee-shirts volent par-dessus leur couche. Puis le shorty et le caleçon. Red est au-dessus d'elle quand on sonne à la porte de l'appartement._

**Red** :

Ne vas pas ouvrir.

**Liz** :

Si c'est Dembe ?

**Red** :

Et merde !

_Le téléphone de Liz sonne à ce moment là. Elle tend le bras pour l'attraper et décroche._

**Liz** :

Oui Dembe ? Oui, d'accord. On vient vous ouvrir dans 5 minutes. Oui, nous dormions presque.

_Elle raccroche et regarde Red._

**Red** :

Un problème ?

**Liz** :

On dirait, oui.

**Red** :

Je peux déjà te dire que ce type est mort.

**Liz** , _riant à moitié_ :

Je t'aiderai à le finir si ses intentions sont mauvaises. Mais d'abord, on doit lui parler. Et pour ça, il faut qu'il cesse de jouer avec les nerfs de Dembe.

**Red** :

Promets-moi juste une chose, Lizzie. On reprend là où nous avons été interrompus aussitôt que possible. D'accord ?

_Ils sortent du lit et se toisent dans un soupir_.

**Liz** :

Toutes ces années où nous avons dansé l'un autour de l'autre et tu crois que je pourrais faire encore machine arrière après ce soir ? Après ce que tu m'as fait ? Après ce que nous avons partagé ? Oh non, Ray, cette fois, nous allons jouer ensemble, jour et nuit, dans des corps à corps où toutes les victimes ne seront pas nécessairement bonnes à enterrer.

**Red** :

Avec toi, je m'attends toujours au pire. Un pas en avant et trois en arrière.

**Liz** :

Nous aurions pu résoudre ce problème de tempo quand tu m'as obligée à suivre ta cadence. C'est toi qui m'a fait danser sur ce rythme, Ray.

**Red** :

Je n'aurais jamais cru possible que tu me suivrais.

**Liz** :

Je te suivais mais tu ne voulais pas de moi trop près de toi. Tu ne m'as jamais accordé la moindre chance non plus. Tu voulais me désirer sans espérer que cela soit réciproque. Or ce soir, tu as changé ton approche. Pourquoi ?

**Red** :

Parce que tu es désormais libre, Lizzie. Je sais que tu n'as pas renvoyé Tom dans sa famille sur un coup de cœur. Tu as mûrement réfléchi à tout ça. Et quand tu as compris que je n'étais pas ton père, j'ai pensé que le moment était propice pour t'ouvrir mon cœur.

**Liz** :

Mais pas ta vie.

**Red** :

Ma vie actuelle et mon avenir sont tout à toi. Tu en sais tout et tu peux en faire ce que bon te semble. Mon passé m'appartient et dicte probablement quelques-uns de mes actes présents mais sans toi avec moi, je ne vaux rien. Tu sais, j'ai pensé à me retirer dans une île déserte quand tu as cru que j'étais ton père. J'avais tout perdu alors.

**Liz** :

J'étais encore là. Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé fuir.

**Red** :

Je t'aime, Elizabeth. Pour la femme que tu es devenue. Parce que tu es pénible au possible, parce que j'aime le défi que tu représentes pour moi aussi, parce que tu es la meilleure raison que j'ai trouvé pour survivre.

**Liz** :

Ton étoile polaire ?

**Red** :

Et le vent qui fait gonfler les voiles. Je t'aime et c'est tout.

 

*************

 

TBC.....


	6. Andrei et les fantômes

_**Scène 3** _

_Ne trouvant rien à redire, elle l'embrasse une dernière fois légèrement avant d'aller ouvrir à Dembe et à l'inconnu qui l'accompagne. Sans en être menacé._

**Red** :

Dembe, pour le timing, fais-moi penser à nous trouver un code. Ce monsieur est le rodeur qui a effrayé Elizabeth ?

**Dembe** :

Oui. Je l'ai trouvé au fast-food du coin de la rue. Il fumait une cigarette et quand il m'a vu approcher, il est venu me tendre la main pour se présenter.

**Liz** , _observant le nouveau venu_ :

Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ?

**L'homme** , _gêné_ :

Tout d'abord je tiens à vous présenter toutes mes excuses si j'ai pu vous alarmer, Agent Keen. Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention.

**Liz** :

D'accord. Et donc ?

**L'homme** :

Je m'appelle Andrei Pouchenko. Je suis un cousin de Katarina, votre mère.

_En entendant ce nom, Red a un mouvent de recul et son regard se fait plus dur. Ce que capte parfaitement Andrei_.

**Andrei** , _rassurant_ :

Je ne vous veux aucun mal non plus, monsieur Reddington. En fait, je suis venu jusqu'ici pour vous prévenir qu'il se trame des choses étranges sur le nom de ma cousine. Et le vôtre, Elizabeth…(il la regarde en souriant, semblant hésiter sur l'utilisation de son prénom Américain)…je peux vous appeler ainsi ?

**Liz** :

Mon prénom est Elizabeth depuis que j'ai quasiment tout oublié de Masha. Je présume que ces choses étranges qui se trament actuellement se font sur mon prénom Russe, non ?

**Andrei** :

Vous présumez bien. Des gens ont pensé qu'il était temps de faire revivre ma cousine et de sortir sa fille des griffes américaines.

**Red** :

Des griffes américaines ? On croirait entendre un vieux discours communiste !

**Andrei** :

Je doute pour ma part qu'il s'agisse de ça. Je crois que des personnes mal intentionnées veulent faire revivre les démons de la Guerre Froide pour s'enrichir.

**Red** , _souriant_ :

Il existe plusieurs groupes dans le monde qui s'ingénient depuis près de 30 ans à faire cela, Andrei. Et toujours par appât du gain, pour des motifs qu'ils nomment économiques. Toutefois, j'ai récemment eu connaissance d'un nouveau groupe, proche des mouvances islamistes radicales qui jouerait sur les anciens griefs entre les Etats-Unis et la Russie pour semer la discorde et récolter de juteux bénéfices synonymes de pouvoir accru. Est-ce de cela dont nous parlons ?

**Andrei** , _opinant du chef_ :

Je suis journaliste pour la Pravda, monsieur Reddington. Je fais ce métier depuis plus de 35 ans et à 63 ans aujourd'hui, j'aimerais faire enfin quelque chose de bien. C'est pourquoi je mène une enquête poussée sur ces groupes depuis que l'un deux a fait renaître Katarina.

**Liz** , _agacée et inquiète_ :

Qu'entendez-vous par « fait renaître Katarina » ? Ils ont créé une nouvelle Katarina Rostova qui pourrait être ma mère aujourd'hui ?

**Andrei** :

Depuis 4 ans, il y a des rumeurs comme quoi une certaine Katarina, ancienne espionne du KGB, aurait repris du service sous Poutine. Elle aurait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois séjourné dans votre pays.

**Liz** , _se tournant vers Red_ :

Cela expliquerait des tas de choses, non ? Le tableau que tu as reçu, ce que m'avait dit Anton Velov au sujet de ma mère. Selon lui, elle était encore en vie.

**Red** :

Il ne nous reste qu'à savoir qui se cache sous son identité, qui l'emploie et qui a le plus grand intérêt à faire revivre un fantôme.

**Liz** :

Quelqu'un qui ne te veut aucun bien, si tu veux mon avis.

**Red** :

Merci, Lizzie ! Cet éclairage sur combien je peux être aimé en ce bas monde m'est d'un immense réconfort !

**Andrei** :

Monsieur Reddington, ma cousine a raison. Outre les objectifs de ce ou ces groupes, vous en êtes l'instrument. Et Elizabeth doit servir à vous rendre plus…comment vous dites déjà ?...malléable. Tout le monde semble penser que vous tenez plus à elle qu'à votre propre vie.

_Soupirs de parts et d'autres. Même Dembe soupire ! Il est temps de se détendre._

**Liz** :

Andrei, asseyez-vous, s'il vous plait. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Et j'admets vouloir en savoir toujours plus sur ma mère.

_Nouveau soupir de Red, cette fois seul. Andrei prend place sur une chaise avec Dembe, tandis que Red reste debout et que Liz hésite entre s'asseoir sur le canapé-lit, toujours en fonction lit, et demeurer debout près de Red._

**Red** , _impatient_ :

Et tout le monde a raison. C'est un fait.

**Andrei** :

Est-ce en lien avec Katarina ?

_Red est ennuyé. Il se gratte le cuir chevelu._

**Red** :

A quel point avez-vous connu votre cousine Katarina, Andrei ?

**Andrei** :

Nous avons grandi ensemble puis nous avons suivi des chemins différents. Elle est entrée au KGB quand j'entrais en résistance contre la politique qu'elle soutenait. J'ai vivement soutenu Gorbatchev tout au long de ses actions et même encore aujourd'hui. Chez nous, on encense Lenine, on encense Gagarine, on élève des statues pour des hommes qui n'ont fait que nous couper du monde. Alors que Gorbatchev nous a reconciliés avec le monde et nous avons pu, pendant quelques années, rêver de liberté, de richesse modérée, de tout ce que nous pensions être le monde occidental. Tout ne fut pas parfait et permit des tas d'exagérations. Les moyennement riches d'antan devinrent subitement les plus riches. Le peuple, lui, attendait la liberté promise mais continuait à trimer pour ne pas mourir de faim. Nous avons appris les lois du marché, le mercantilisme, tout ce qui nous paraissait beau quand nous l'idéalisions nous semblait soudain misérable et dénué de sens. Et pourtant, nous n'avons jamais été aussi heureux que pendant ces années. Chacun a appris à penser par lui-même et non en fonction du Parti. Chacun s'est senti libre de faire du rock'n'roll s'il en avait envie, sans avoir à se cacher. Nous avons développé de belles idées qui se sont comme toujours heurtées aux temps anciens. Puis vint Poutine. Avec lui, nous avons appris que la liberté ne nous serait jamais donnée sans conditions. Que nous n'étions pas à même de la préserver tant nous avions été conditionnés depuis l'enfance par les idées iniques. On ne rebâtit pas un pays libre en un claquement de doigts.

**Red** :

Vous vous éloignez, Andrei. Même si je comprends bien ce que vous dites. Parlez-nous de Katarina.

**Andrei** :

Elle partit dans des missions quand je restais couvrir la gloire du Parti. Un jour, j'ai arrêté et je fus emprisonné. Pas longtemps car Katarina joua de ses relations pour me faire libérer. Nous n'étions pas proches mais sa mère était la sœur de mon père alors, en souvenir de notre enfance, et parce que ce sang Russe est plus fort que tout, nous taisions nos différends. J'ai rapidement compris que l'avènement de Gorbatchev signifiait la fin du KGB et de la belle vie de certains agents qui vivaient aux Amériques, comme on disait. Pendant que Katarina avait mari, enfant, belle maison et tout aux Etats-Unis, nous, au pays, nous devions composer avec un salaire mensuel équivalent à celui qu'elle avait par jour, et nous vivions souvent à 5 dans un studio délabré. Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour où elle est revenue nous voir, toute fière d'elle et enceinte d'un Américain alors que son mari officiel ignorait tout, elle nous parlait de sa belle vie et nous avait ramené des souvenirs comme des trophées. J'ai craché sur la Statue de la Liberté miniature qu'elle m'avait offert en lui disant que la liberté n'était pas une statue mais qu'elle devait grandir encore. Quelque chose comme ça. Elle n'avait pas aimé ma réponse et avait plutôt préféré me parler de notre enfance commune. J'ai détesté la femme qu'elle était devenue.

**Liz** :

Vous auriez préféré rester en prison que d'en sortir grâce à elle ?

**Andrei** :

Si j'avais su à quel point cela impacterait ma vie aujourd'hui, oui, j'aurais refusé la liberté qu'elle prétendait me rendre.

**Red** :

On vous fait chanter ?

**Andrei** , _dans un sourire_ :

Pas encore mais ça pourrait venir. Tout ce que je sais c'est que la véritable Katarina est morte en juin 1989, après s'être noyée.

**Liz** :

Avez-vous pu vous recueillir sur sa dépouille ? Sur sa tombe ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'elle avait encore de la famille proche pour la pleurer ?

**Andrei** , _regardant Red_ :

Tout ce que je sais, Elizabeth, c'est que votre mère s'était isolée par ses seules actions. Son père qui l'aimait pourtant plus que tout ne la reconnaissait plus.

**Liz** :

Et sa mère ?

**Andrei** :

Morte depuis des années en Russie. Des suites d'un cancer. Elle avait 45 ans et Katarina 13.

**Liz** :

Savez-vous si mon grand-père est encore en vie ? J'aimerais entendre sa version des faits car même si je suis préparée à m'entendre dire que ma mère était sans cœur et qu'elle fixait sa mission au-dessus de tout, sachant qu'elle entendait par mission le fait de s'enrichir sur le dos des USA, je voudrais aussi apprendre qui se cachait derrière l'espionne. J'aimerais en apprendre plus sur elle, comme ce que vous me dites ce soir et qui ne me console pas mais donne du grain à mon moulin.

**Andrei** :

Vos attentes et demandes sont légitimes, Elizabeth. Ne pas connaître son père est un détail de spermatozoïde venu au bon moment faire son boulot. Mais ne pas connaître sa mère est autrement plus compliqué. En 1992, j'ai fait un reportage sur des enfants abandonnés par leur mère sous l'ère communiste. Tous me parlaient d'elles mais jamais de leur père. A la fin comme au début de toute vie est la mère, Elizabeth. Nous, les hommes, ne servons finalement qu'à créer des problèmes. Je le sais depuis que mon ex-femme a fait de ma vie un nouvel enfer dont je me serais bien passé.

_Red, las de tout ça, s'impatiente._

**Red** :

Est-ce que vous pouvez mettre vos sources à mon service ou à celui du FBI, Andrei ?

**Andrei** :

Je suis venu pour ça. Et pour rencontrer aussi ma petite cousine. Je l'admets.

**Red** :

Je peux vous laisser tout le temps d'en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre à condition que vous jouiez franc jeu. Est-ce le cas ?

**Andrei** :

Je ferai tout pour vous aider dans votre quête, monsieur Reddington. Je suis un journaliste, pas un guerrier. Je suis prêt à subir vos questions et tortures si besoin parce que je n'ai rien à me reprocher. J'ai toujours œuvré dans un seul but et quand j'ai appris que Katarina avait eu une fille qui avait survécu au drame, j'ai cru que nous pourrions ensemble laver le nom de notre famille. Si son grand-père…

**Red** , _blême, le coupant abruptement_ :

Que savez-vous à son sujet ?

**Andrei** :

Ce qu'il a bien voulu me dire, Red.

_Red blêmit encore plus tandis que Liz le regarde sans comprendre._

**Liz** :

Raymond ?

**Red** :

J'ai bien saisi l'allusion, Andrei. Pas vraiment subtile d'ailleurs.

**Andrei** :

Vous savez dorénavant pour qui je roule.

**Red** :

Dom.

**Andrei** :

Oui. Vous comprenez pourquoi ?

**Liz** :

Messieurs, pardon de vous interrompre mais…qui est Dom ? Raymond, est-ce mon grand-père, le père de ma mère ? A ta tête, je crois que oui !

_Et en effet, Red a l'air coupable._

**Liz** , _froidement_ :

Il est en vie, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu sais où le trouver.

**Red** :

Oui.

**Liz** , _en colère_ :

J'imagine que tu l'as toujours su et que tu n'as jamais cru devoir m'en parler. Pourquoi, Red, pourquoi tous ces secrets entourant ma famille ? J'en ai assez ! Sait-il au moins que j'existe ? Ou bien me croit-il morte dans l'incendie ?

**Red** :

Il sait tout. Mais tu dois comprendre que Dom a choisi de vivre en ermite quand Katarina est morte. Quoique, si je me souviens bien, il avait déjà pris le large auparavant. Comme te l'a dit Andrei, ta mère et ton grand-père ne s'entendaient plus très bien.

**Liz** :

Et tu n'es pour rien dans ces discordes, bien sûr ?

**Red** :

Pour une fois, je n'ai rien à voir avec eux. J'ai de l'affection pour Dom car je sais ce qu'il a ressenti en perdant sa fille.

_Liz se calme en entendant la voix glaciale de Red. Puis elle reprend :_

**Liz** :

Pourrais-je le rencontrer un jour ?

**Red** :

S'il le demande, oui.

_TBC..._


	7. Blablas d'hommes

**_Scène 4_ **

_Liz est en train de préparer du café pour tout le monde tandis que les hommes continuent à discuter à voix basse dans le salon._

**Red** :

Bon, maintenant Andrei, dites-moi tout. Que vient faire ce bon vieux Dom dans l'histoire ?

**Andrei** :

J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez repris contact avec lui dernièrement. Ce faisant, il semble s'être de nouveau intéressé au monde extérieur. Et notamment à ce qu'il se passe dans mon pays. Il a appelé mon journal, il y a quelques semaines de cela, pour savoir comment me joindre.

**Red** :

Il s'est présenté sous sa véritable identité ?

**Andrei** :

Vous savez, nous ne sommes pas totalement libres mais ce n'est plus comme au temps du KGB et du Politburo. La presse n'est plus sous le joug du Parti. Poutine et ses amis nous laissent les coudées franches et donc, Dom a pu me parler sans attirer l'attention de mauvaises personnes. J'ai l'appui de mon rédacteur en chef pour l'enquête que je mène.

**Red** :

Je vois. Et qu'avait donc appris Dom pour vouloir vous contacter ?

**Andrei** :

Il avait vu une photo dans le journal, en complément d'un article que j'avais fait paraître et où je mentionnais l'histoire de Katarina, comment elle avait vécu et comment elle était morte. Rien que de très classique et très formel, habituel dans notre journal. On relate souvent les histoires de nos anciens espions ou héros de la Guerre Froide. La seule chose que je n'ai pas dit c'est que la photo ne représentait pas Katarina mais celle qu'on fait passer pour elle. Un de mes amis est photographe et un peu magicien, parfois. Il a jauni la photo et l'a abimée afin qu'elle paraisse plus ancienne.

**Red** :

Par le plus grand des hasards, auriez-vous cette photo avec vous ?

_Andrei sourit de toutes ses dents et sort un journal de l'intérieur de son imperméable. C'est le moment que choisit Liz pour revenir, un plateau contenant 4 tasses de café chaud sur les bras. Elle dépose le tout sur la table basse et va s'asseoir près de Red sur le lit._

**Liz** :

Servez-vous, messieurs. _(Elle avise le journal que Red a entre les mains)_. Tu lis le Russe, toi ?

**Red** :

Je ne vais pas lire, Lizzie. Je veux juste voir une photo qui devrait t'intéresser aussi.

_Il déplie le journal_.

**Andrei** :

C'est en page 3.

_Red va à la page indiquée et scrute la photo avec attention, sans dire un mot. Liz se penche sur son épaule pour regarder._

**Liz** :

Est-ce une photo de ma mère ou bien de son double actuel ?

**Andrei** :

L'article qui accompagne la photo parle de l'histoire de votre mère et la photo est supposée être la sienne. Or, c'est celle de son double, comme vous dites.

**Red** :

La femme paraît avoir à peine 40 ans.

**Andrei** :

En abimant la photo originelle, mon ami a gommé certains traits du visage.

_Il fouille dans la poche intérieure de son imper et en sort une photo._

**Andrei** :

Tenez, voilà à quoi ressemble la femme que l'on veut faire passer pour Katarina.

_Il tend le cliché à Red et Liz_.

**Red** :

En effet, elle a plus l'air d'avoir mon âge. Or Katarina avait 5 ans de plus que moi. Ce qui lui ferait environ 62 ans. A la louche.

**Liz** :

Je vais demander à Aram d'utiliser un logiciel de vieillissement d'après une photo de ma mère. Pour voir quelle tête elle aurait aujourd'hui.

**Red** :

Bonne idée ! Donc, Andrei, quand Dom vous a contacté, que vous a-t-il dit ?

**Andrei** :

Il m'a copieusement insulté, m'a traité de tous les noms parce que j'avais osé ressortir une photo de sa fille et raconter son histoire. Puis, quand je lui ai expliqué, il s'est calmé et m'a demandé d'entrer en contact avec vous deux. Il m'a dit que si je trouvais sa petite-fille, je trouverais Raymond Reddington, le seul homme encore en vie qui puisse m'aider à rester en vie assez longtemps pour faire capoter un projet diabolique.

_Red sourit avec tendresse_.

**Red** :

Dom vous a dit du bien de moi ?

**Andrei** :

Il vous reconnaît plus de qualités que celles dont on vous affuble.

**Red** :

Ma réputation me précède partout.

**Andrei** :

La façon dont votre garde-du-corps m'a intercepté m'a mis en confiance, pourtant. Il m'a invité à le suivre, sans me menacer d'une arme.

**Dembe** :

Je l'aurais fait si vous n'étiez pas venu au-devant de moi en me serrant la main.

**Red** :

Et pour information, Dembe n'est pas mon garde-du-corps. Ou du moins pas seulement. Il est mon plus fidèle ami, mon frère, le seul qui me connaisse parfaitement et qui sache qui je suis au fond de moi.

**Liz** , _avec une moue_ :

Sympa pour moi !

**Red** , _moqueur_ :

Ah mais toi, tu as mon cœur et mon corps, Lizzie !

**Liz** :

Et j'ignore tout ou presque de ton passé, de ce que tu fabriques, de qui est mon mystérieux grand-père, de qui était mon père, etc… Il faut croire que j'ai un don particulier pour attirer les hommes tordus !

**Red** :

Je ne suis pas tordu, je suis…amoureux !

**Liz** :

Et voilà comment monsieur Reddington ici présent s'y prend depuis plus de 4 ans pour éviter de me répondre quand il se sent coincé. Voyez-vous, Andrei, cet homme me fait tourner en bourrique et sa plus grande excuse c'est qu'il ne m'a jamais menti. Pour ne pas avoir à me mentir, il élude les questions. Me fait du charme. Me séduit.

**Andrei** , _amusé_ :

Et ça marche ?

**Liz** , _haussant les épaules_ :

Il s'est armé de beaucoup de patience et de persuasion avant de me faire capituler. Quoique, ai-je vraiment capitulé ? Qu'en dis-tu, Raymond ?

**Red** :

Avec toi, je m'attends à des représailles tôt ou tard.

**Andrei** , _nostalgique_ :

Ma femme a divorcé parce que j'étais, selon elle, marié à mon journal plus qu'à elle. Et, je l'ai appris plus tard, parce qu'elle avait un amant plus jeune et plus beau que moi. Je crains qu'elle m'ait épousé pour faire plaisir à ses parents.

**Liz** :

Mariage arrangé ?

**Andrei** :

En quelque sorte. Disons que j'étais déjà journaliste à la Pravda et mon beau-père était membre du Politburo. Il voulait avoir un pied au sein du journal pour contrôler de plus près tout ce qui s'y faisait. Il faut dire aussi que la plupart des mouvements de contestation naissaient dans les locaux du journal, évidemment en cachette des autorités. Nous étions comme des matadors agitant un foulard rouge devant des taureaux et les taureaux fonçaient directement dans les geôles du goulag. Mais au moins cela avait le mérite d'agiter les consciences.

**Liz** :

Où avez-vous appris à maitriser notre langue de la sorte ? Votre anglais est parfait.

**Andrei** :

Depuis la fin de la Guerre Froide, j'ai fait comme beaucoup de mes compatriotes et j'ai voyagé, j'ai repris des études et…j'ai eu l'accès à Internet. Là, j'ai pu entendre parler votre langue, l'écrire avec des correspondants du monde entier, voir des films en VO, et même la parler avec des professeurs, par web cam interposée.

**Liz** , _tapotant le bras de Red_ :

Tu vois qu'Internet a du bon, hein ? Et pas seulement pour y lire des histoires drôles.

**Red** :

Lizzie, tu ne me feras pas adopter les nouvelles technologies aussi facilement. M'en servir de temps en temps, pas de souci. Mais au quotidien ? Pas question !

**Liz** :

Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds ! Les réseaux sociaux sont une mine de renseignements.

**Red** :

Je sais. Mais pourquoi devrais-je m'y mettre alors que Dembe, toi, Aram et tous ceux qui m'entourent le font pour moi ? Vous êtes mes yeux sur ce monde virtuel.

**Andrei** :

J'étais moi-même un peu méfiant quant à Internet au début. Puis j'ai appris à le maîtriser, à l'apprivoiser, à m'en servir à bon escient et y récolter les informations dont j'avais besoin pour mes articles et pour mon enquête. En me fiant aux anciennes méthodes, j'en aurais eu pour des années avant de retrouver Elizabeth.

**Red** :

D'accord. Et concrètement, maintenant, on fait quoi ?

**Liz** :

Il est 4h du matin, messieurs. Je suggère que tout le monde aille dormir et que nous reprenions cette discussion demain matin. Enfin… tout à l'heure. Andrei, vous logez où ?

**Andrei** :

Je suis arrivé à Washington depuis 3 jours, Elizabeth. Je loge dans un charmant hôtel non loin d'ici.

**Dembe** :

Je peux vous y déposer, si vous voulez.

**Andrei** :

Ce serait avec plaisir, Dembe. Merci.

**Dembe** :

Raymond ?

_Red se tourne vers Liz, hésitant. Elle lui sourit d'un air narquois._

**Liz** :

Puisque je ne cours plus aucun danger, Raymond peut repartir avec vous, Dembe. N'est-ce pas ?

**Red** , _triste_ :

Je pensais…

**Liz** :

Que tu pourrais rester me faire des confidences sur l'oreiller à propos de mon grand-père ?

**Red** , _grimaçant_ :

Le mieux à faire serait que tu le rencontres et qu'il te parle directement de lui-même. Par personne interposée, je risque de déformer son image.

**Liz** , _amusée_ :

Je t'ai connu plus inventif. Mais allez, mon brave, tu ne l'as sans doute pas mérité mais tu peux rester DORMIR ici. Sur ce canapé. Cela te convient ?

**Red** :

A moitié. _(Il se tourne vers Dembe)_ Je t'appelle vers 10h.

_Andrei salue Liz et Red puis sort en premier de l'appartement, suivi peu après par Dembe qui sourit de toutes ses dents._

 

_*********_

TBC...


	8. Enfin seuls !

**ACTE 3**

_**Scène 1** _

_Red et Liz sont de nouveau seuls dans l'appartement. On le sent emprunté, gauche, mal à l'aise alors qu'elle ne cache pas un sourire carnassier. Ils sont debout devant le canapé-lit._

**Liz** :

Bien, à nous deux maintenant ! Mon grand-père…

 **Red** :

N'est pas là. Et il est trop tôt pour lui téléphoner.

 **Liz** :

Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

 **Red** :

Parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, Lizzie. Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, après la mort de ta mère, Dom s'est retiré dans des bois, coupant les ponts avec le monde extérieur.

 **Liz** :

Mais je suis sa petite-fille, nom d'un chien !

 **Red** :

Oui. Et nous aurions dû faire quoi au juste ? Te le présenter comme étant le père de ta mère imaginaire ou te dire la vérité ?

 **Liz** :

Vous auriez pu trouver une solution, non ?

 **Red** :

Ecoute, il ne voulait pas que tu saches la vérité sur tes parents, sur lui, sur tout le monde. Nous avons tous cru que ce serait mieux ainsi pour toi.

 **Liz** , _énervée_ :

A d'autres, Raymond ! Je suis une femme adulte depuis quelques années et tu aurais eu de multiples occasions de m'en parler. D'appeler mon grand-père pour lui demander de reprendre contact avec moi puisque je savais déjà qui j'étais. Ne viens pas me raconter que tout ce que tu as fait depuis qu'on se connait toi et moi c'est uniquement dans le but de me protéger. Ou par amour pour moi !

 **Red** , _un peu énervé à son tour_ :

Et lui, tu y penses ? Peut-être n'a-t-il pas envie de voir resurgir les fantômes du passé et qui ont brisé l'homme pourtant rompu à tout qu'il fut ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a ressenti quand il a appris ce que faisait ta mère pour vivre, toutes les horreurs qu'elle commettait, les crimes sans remords, et qu'elle choisit enfin de mourir plutôt que d'affronter la justice. _(Il marque une pause, soupire et reprend)_. J'ai souvent encouragé Dom à te rencontrer ces dernières années mais il n'y tenait jamais. Si tu penses pouvoir le convaincre, je te donnerai son numéro demain matin et tu tenteras ta chance avec lui mais s'il-te-plait, ne t'en prends pas à moi pour ça ! Oui, je t'ai caché son existence en respectant sa volonté à lui. Si tu dois me punir, fais-le mais arrête de te conduire en femme outragée et égoïste. Ainsi, tu me rappelles ta mère.

 _Un long silence s'installe pendant que chacun tente de retrouver son calme. Puis Liz tente une nouvelle escarmouche_.

 **Liz** , _agressive_ :

Ma mère, justement, parlons-en un peu ! Outre le fait que cette femme semblait être le Diable incarné, qu'as-tu à me dire d'autre à son sujet ? C'est à cause d'elle que tu es devenu un criminel ?

 **Red** , _ironique_ :

Ta mère n'était pas le Diable mais certainement un de ses assesseurs ! Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, c'est à cause d'elle que j'ai tout perdu. Cela te suffit comme réponse ou tu veux des détails croustillants ?

 _Liz se calme instantanément. Désormais, elle a presque peur de poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres. Aussi est-ce d'une toute petite voix, presque timide, qu'elle murmure_ :

 **Liz** :

Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qui avait détruit ta vie, Raymond. Dois-je en déduire que ma mère a tué ta famille ? Et si oui, je ne comprends pas. Parce que je pensais que Naomi et Jennifer étaient ta famille.

 **Red** , _soufflan_ t :

Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que j'ai pu avoir plusieurs vies avant de te connaître, Elizabeth ?

 **Liz** :

Et tu aurais épousé Naomi après avoir perdu ta première femme ?

 **Red** :

Oui et non. Ecoute, c'est trop compliqué à t'expliquer comme ça. La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que oui, ta mère est responsable de la mort de ma fille…et de ma femme. La seule que j'ai vraiment aimée jusqu'à…toi.

 **Liz** , _souriant tendrement_ :

Plus que Dembe ?

 **Red** :

Si tu me laisses dormir seul dans ce canapé, tu ne le sauras jamais.

 **Liz** :

L'ennui c'est que si je reste dormir avec toi, nous n'allons pas dormir du tout et la journée de demain va nous sembler interminable.

_Il la regarde sardoniquement._

**Red** :

Je peux rester plusieurs jours sans dormir, Lizzie. Je suis habitué à ce genre de chose.

 **Liz** :

Toi sans doute mais moi pas ! Si je n'ai pas mes 6h minimum de sommeil profond, je suis ronchon le lendemain.

 **Red** :

Tu es ronchon depuis que je te connais. Dois-je en conclure que tu ne dors plus assez depuis 4 ans ?

 **Liz** :

Absolument ! Tu hantes mes jours et mes nuits !

 **Red** :

Tu fais des rêves cochons à mon sujet ?

 **Liz** :

Comment as-tu deviné ? Je rêve souvent que je te suspends par les pieds à un crochet, comme un cochon, et que je te laisse pendu là jusqu'à ce que ton cerveau ne soit plus irrigué et que tu te mettes à me raconter toute ton histoire. Et la mienne. Et celle de mes parents.

 **Red** , _riant_ :

Je te promets que tu n'auras pas besoin de me pendre pour que je sois plus cochon avec toi.

 **Liz** :

Je n'en doute pas. Mais pour l'heure, ce n'est pas ce que j'attends le plus de ta part.

 **Red** , _se renfrognant_ :

Non, toi, tu veux encore et toujours des explications, des réponses, des querelles, des joutes verbales à n'en plus finir. Tu refuses d'accepter que nous puissions nous aimer en dépit du passé. Car je te jure, Lizzie, que rien dans mon passé ou dans le tien ne peut nous interdire de nous aimer. Rien sauf…toi.

 **Liz** :

J'ai seulement peur, Ray. Peur d'apprendre que tu me caches quelque chose d'horrible et que cela me brise.

 **Red** , _après une pause_ :

D'accord. Alors quel serait, pour toi, le plus horrible de mes secrets ?

_Liz s'assied sur le lit et réfléchit en le regardant._

**Liz** :

Apprendre que tu m'as menti sur mon père.

 **Red** :

Comment ça ?

 **Liz** :

Qu'il ne soit pas mort de ma main mais de la tienne, par exemple. Ou apprendre aussi que tu t'es servi de lui et de moi pour atteindre ma mère, ça j'avoue que ce serait horrible et que je ne te le pardonnerais pas.

 **Red** :

Je ne t'ai jamais menti à son sujet et si j'ai toujours refusé de ton donner son identité c'était pour ne pas avoir à te mentir. Et je n'ai jamais rien fait pour te nuire, même quand tu étais enfant.

 **Liz** , _souriant_ :

Oui, enfin, depuis 4 ans, on ne peut pas dire que tu me facilites l'existence non plus !

 **Red** , _sérieux_ :

J'en suis désolé, crois-le bien. J'aimerais souvent que les choses soient plus simples entre nous. Un jour, peut-être…

 **Liz** :

Tu y crois ?

 **Red** :

En tout cas, je fais tout pour ! Autre chose qui te semblerait rédhibitoire ?

 **Liz** :

Comme ?

 **Red** :

Tu ne me demandes jamais si j'ai tué ta mère. Pourquoi ? D'autant plus que tu soupçonnes depuis longtemps qu'elle fut à l'origine de ma situation actuelle. Ce que je t'ai confirmé ce soir.

 **Liz** , _embêtée_ :

Je n'ai peut-être pas très envie de savoir ce qui lui est réellement arrivé. Je crois en ta version du suicide, mais je me dis aussi que tu aurais très bien pu l'y inciter. Si elle a détruit ta vie, assassiné ta femme et ton enfant, tu aurais eu toutes les raisons de la supprimer. N'est-ce pas ?

 **Red** , _la regardant droit dans les yeux_ :

En effet, oui.

 **Liz** :

C'est ce que tu as fait ?

 **Red** :

Je t'ai sauvée, toi, et je lui ai laissé le choix de mourir ou de se rendre à la justice. Il était hors de question qu'elle puisse fuir avec toi, sachant qu'elle ne cesserait jamais d'être pourchassée.

Liz :

Parce que j'avais tué mon père qui était un homme important, c'est ça ?

 **Red** , _secouant la tête à la négative_ :

Non, Lizzie. Parce que ta mère avait commis des crimes beaucoup plus graves que ça. La haute trahison, tu sais, même sous Gorbatchev, était et demeure un crime passible de la prison à vie en Russie. Et les prisons Russes ne sont pas réputées pour être des hôtels de luxe.

 **Liz** :

Tu en sais quelque chose, non ?

 **Red** :

Je n'y ai jamais séjourné. En revanche, j'ai pu aider quelques connaissances à s'en sortir.

 **Liz** :

Et c'est tout ce que j'ai à savoir sur ma mère ?

 **Red** :

Non. Tu apprendras le reste par ton grand-père, s'il accepte de te voir, et par Andrei. Pour ma part, le peu que je pourrais encore te dire ne te serait d'aucun recours. Quand Constantin me retenait prisonnier, il me parlait d'elle…de la femme qu'il voyait en elle et dont il était très épris. Aveuglément épris même. Il pensait que j'avais des souvenirs identiques puisqu'il était persuadé que je couchais avec elle. Alors que _(il rit)_ , je n'ai fait la connaissance de Katarina qu'au soir de l'incendie.

 **Liz** :

Le soir où tu es devenu Raymond Reddington, le criminel.

 **Red** :

J'ai fait un choix, Lizzie. En sortant du rang, j'avais les coudées plus franches. Etait-ce judicieux de ma part ? Difficile à dire. Si j'étais resté, je serais sans doute devenu fou. On m'aurait enfermé, m'obligeant à endosser des responsabilités pour des crimes que je n'avais pas commis. Alors j'ai décidé de partir, de laisser les gens me juger par contumace, et faire de moi le monstre que je suis devenu.

 **Liz** :

Tu n'es pas si monstrueux que ça non plus !

 **Red** :

Prendre la vie de quelqu'un, même d'un être immonde, n'est jamais un acte pur et dénué de tout reproche.

 **Liz** :

As-tu déjà exécuté des êtres innocents ?

 **Red** , _se grattant la tête_ :

Bah ça, tout dépend de ce que l'on entend par innocent. Nous sommes tous plus ou moins coupables de quelque chose, tu ne crois pas ?

 **Liz** :

A des degrés différents, oui.

_Ils se taisent et se toisent un instant._

**Red** :

Tu n'as pas sommeil ?

 **Liz** :

Non. Mais je sens que je vais le payer cher dans la journée !

 **Red** :

Et tu vas me le faire payer par conséquent !

 **Liz** , _riant_ :

Tu me connais par cœur, hein ?

 **Red** :

Tu me connais aussi plutôt bien, avoue-le.

 **Liz** :

Je sais par exemple que tu aimes les animaux, les enfants, les personnes âgées.

 **Red** :

Pour ces dernières, c'est normal puisque j'en serai bientôt une ! Je prépare mon avenir.

 **Liz** :

Si tu me voles mes répliques, comment veux-tu que je me moque de toi ?

 **Red** :

Ne le fais pas. Et viens plutôt te coucher près de moi. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire l'amour cette nuit…ou ce matin. Je veux seulement dormir contre toi.

 **Liz** :

Tu sais qu'étant donné l'heure, nous ne devrions pas dormir du tout. Nous pourrions occuper le restant de la nuit à rechercher sur ton ami internet qui se cache derrière le nom de ma mère. Et qui veut la faire revivre.

 **Red** :

Et tu crois que la machine va nous dire tout ça ?

 **Liz** :

Si nous savons où chercher, oui. Ou du moins nous mettre sur une piste.

 **Red** :

Ah…et tu sais où chercher ?

 **Liz** :

Euh…non. Mais je pensais que tu le savais, toi !

 **Red** , _hilare_ :

Tu ne crois pas que nous pourrions faire l'amour au lieu de pourchasser les fantômes à 5h du matin ?

 **Liz** , _narquoise_ :

Je croyais que nous n'étions pas obligés de le faire ? Tu as bien proposé de seulement dormir contre moi ou l'ai-je rêvé ?

 **Red** :

Entre faire l'amour et travailler, je choisis la première option.

 **Liz** :

Sérieusement, Ray, ce n'est pas que ta proposition me déplaise mais nous devons régler cette histoire de fausse Katarina au plus vite.

 **Red** :

Et pourquoi est-ce si urgent subitement ?

 **Liz** :

Parce que je le sens.

_**Voix off** : Et parce que l'auteur de cette « pièce » se doit de respecter l'unité de temps qui impose que l'affaire soit conclue en 24 heures maximum, soit entre le lever et le tomber de rideau._

**Red** :

Tu le sens…ça change tout, effectivement.

 **Liz** :

Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Cette histoire me met profondément mal à l'aise. Andrei y est peut-être pour quelque chose. C'est bizarre.

 **Red** , _la prenant dans ses bras_ :

D'accord, d'accord. Nous remettons nos ébats à plus tard alors ?

 **Liz** , _dans son cou_ :

Que sont quelques heures d'attente supplémentaires après toutes ces années ?

 **Red** , _la tête enfouie dans ses cheveux_ :

Une torture. Maintenant que je sais que tu veux la même chose que moi, je n'ai qu'une seule envie. T'embrasser et te faire l'amour jusqu'au lever du jour.

_Elle lève la tête vers lui et dépose un baiser sur sa bouche. Baiser qui s'éternise un peu quand il y répond doucement. Quand ils se séparent, elle s'éloigne de lui._

**Liz** :

Je vais prendre une douche. Froide. Et après, on se met au boulot. Plus vite on aura fini, plus vite nous serons libres de profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre.

 **Red** :

Tu es cruelle.

 **Liz** :

Tu le sais depuis longtemps mais cela ne t'a jamais empêché de rester près de moi.

 **Red** :

File sous ta douche, joli démon. Avant que je ne perde mes moyens et que je t'y accompagne.

_Elle rit et le laisse seul. Après son départ, il s'allonge dans le lit et éclate de rire._

 

_********************_

TBC...


	9. Résistance !

_**Scène 2** _

_Liz est de retour dans le salon, seulement vêtue d'un drap de bain noué autour de son corps. En la voyant revenir, Red qui s'était allongé se redresse et ne cache pas son émotion soudaine._

**Red** , _incapable d'émettre le moindre son_ :

…

**Liz** , _riant_ :

Tu vas t'en remettre ou j'appelle le 911 ?

**Red** :

C'est juste que…Lizzie, j'ai beau savoir que je suis une lumière, j'ai parfois l'impression que tu me prends pour une ampoule. Tu m'allumes et tu m'éteins à ta convenance. Tu me repousses pour venir ensuite te pavaner nue devant moi.

**Liz** :

Je ne suis pas nue, Raymond. La serviette est très bien attachée, crois-moi.

**Red** :

Oui mais savoir qu'il n'y a rien dessous me rend fou.

**Liz** :

Il t'en faut bien peu, dis-moi.

**Red** :

Avec toi, oui. Parce que c'est toi.

**Liz** :

D'accord. Je vais aller m'habiller dans ma chambre. Je passais seulement te prévenir que tu pouvais disposer de la salle de bain. Et y prendre une douche glacée. Je t'ai mis une brosse à dents neuve, un drap de bain, mais par contre, pour le gel douche et le dentifrice, je crains que tu n'aies à te servir des miens.

**Red** :

Je n'ai plus qu'à revêtir une de tes jupes, mettre ton parfum et je me ferai appeler Raymonde !

**Liz,** _embarrassée_ :

Je suis désolée. Je n'avais pas prévu que…

**Red** :

Hey, je plaisantais. Cela ne me dérange pas du tout parce que…tu sens très bon. Vraiment très bon…

_Il se lève et s'approche d'elle, la frôle et dépose un baiser léger sur sa bouche._

**Red** , _suave_ :

Je vais surtout aller y faire ce que j'aimerais que tu me fasses. Et si tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle, je t'invite à venir le découvrir par toi-même.

**Liz** , _fermant les yeux_ :

Ray…

_Il la prend dans ses bras et la serre fort contre lui._

**Red** , _murmurant_ :

Je te veux tellement fort, Lizzie. Tellement…

**Liz** , _lui caressant les cheveux_ :

Plus tard, je te le promets. Tu veux bien attendre encore un tout petit peu ?

**Red** :

Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

_Il s'écarte d'elle et part d'un pas pesant vers la salle de bain. Une fois seule, Liz ouvre son ordinateur et envoie un mail à Aram. Puis elle fait quelques recherches sur Internet, en partant d'abord de son cousin Andrei et en lisant l'article qu'il a écrit au sujet de Katarina._

_Quand Red la rejoint, elle ne s'est toujours pas habillée. Lui non plus. A son instar, il ne porte qu'une serviette autour des hanches._

_Elle est tellement concentrée sur ce qu'elle lit qu'elle ne l'entend pas revenir. Il s'approche d'elle lentement et dépose un baiser dans son cou. Elle sursaute._

**Red** :

Je t'ai fait peur ?

**Liz** :

Non, mais j'ai été un peu surprise.

**Red** :

Tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes ?

**Liz** :

Pas vraiment, non.

_Elle se tourne vers lui et tombe nez à nez avec son buste découvert._

**Liz** :

Et nous devrions l'un et l'autre nous habiller. Sans quoi…

**Red** :

Sans quoi nos serviettes vont mystérieusement s'envoler ?

**Liz** :

Oui.

**Red** , _souriant_ :

J'ai remis mon caleçon sous la serviette, Lizzie.

_Et pour le lui prouver, il détache la serviette._

**Red** :

Rassurée ?

**Liz** :

Je n'ai pas peur, Raymond. Je veux seulement…

**Red** :

…prendre ton temps. C'est ça ?

**Liz** :

Non. Enfin, oui, un peu. L'essentiel n'est pas là. Je suis profondément perturbée par tout ça. Toi et moi, le fantôme de ma mère, son double, mon grand-père inconnu. Tu comprends ?

**Red** :

Je te connais suffisamment bien pour savoir que tout ce qui est lié à ton passé, voire au mien, prime sur ton présent et ton avenir. Quand tu auras mon âge, tu verras que l'instant présent est un luxe que l'on doit savourer pleinement parce que l'avenir devient de plus en plus incertain. _(Il marque une pause, se gratte le cuir chevelu et reprend)_. Quoique…non, l'avenir est défini de plus en plus clairement.

**Liz** :

Tu es bien morose au sortir de la douche.

**Red** :

Parce que je l'ai pris seul.

**Liz** :

Je prendrai la prochaine avec toi. D'accord ?

**Red** , _dans un clin d'œil_ :

On y va maintenant ?

_Elle rit et part dans sa chambre, le laissant frustré mais amusé dans le salon où il s'habille prestement. Le téléphone de Liz sonne._

**Red** , _criant_ :

Lizzie ?

**Liz** , _lui répondant de loin_ :

Oui ?

**Red** :

Ton téléphone sonne. Dois-je répondre ?

**Liz** :

Qui est-ce ?

_Il regarde le nom inscrit sur l'écran._

**Red** :

Aram.

**Liz** :

Vas-y, réponds et dis-lui que j'arrive.

_Red obtempère._

**Red** :

Bonjour Aram. Que puis-je pour vous de si bonne heure ? Je vois, oui. Non, là, elle finit de s'habiller. Oui, j'ai passé la nuit ici. Et non, nous n'avons pas dormi. Elle vous a raconté ? Bien. Et qu'allez-vous faire ?

_Liz revient._

**Liz** :

Il est déjà au bureau ?

**Red** :

Non. Je te le passe.

_Il lui tend le téléphone._

**Liz** :

Bonjour Aram. Oui, c'est bien ça. Vous pouvez regarder ? Je ne sais pas, c'est possible. Oui, nous essaierons de passer au bureau dans la journée. D'accord. Merci Aram. Je le lui dis. A plus tard.

_Elle raccroche et se tourne en souriant vers Red._

**Liz** :

Il va effectuer des recherches d'après la photo que je lui ai envoyé. Et il est très content que tu aies passé la nuit ici, avec moi.

**Red** , _méfiant_ :

Je lui ai seulement dit que nous n'avions pas dormi, Lizzie ! Rien d'autre !

**Liz** :

Je sais bien puisque je lui ai déjà fait le topo par mail pendant que tu prenais ta douche.

**Red** :

Tu penses que cela va nous mener où au juste ?

**Liz** :

Toujours plus loin que là où nous en sommes actuellement.

**Red** :

Crois-tu qu'Aram peut pirater les Services Secrets Russes ?

**Liz** :

Sûrement, oui, mais je doute qu'il accepte de le faire et je ne vois pas ce que cela nous apprendrait de plus. Et toi, tu n'aurais pas des relations susceptibles de détenir des informations ?

**Red** , _réfléchissant_ :

Peut-être. Je vais demander à Dembe d'aller secouer quelques pruniers pendant que nous passerons la journée en compagnie de ton cousin.

_Elle regarde sa montre et sourit._

**Liz** :

Tu es prêt à partir ?

**Red** :

Déjà ? Et mon petit-déjeuner alors ?

**Liz** :

Nous avons bu plus d'un litre de café depuis hier soir et tu en veux encore ?

**Red** :

Je pensais à avaler quelque chose de solide, Elizabeth. J'ai une petite faim.

**Liz** :

J'admets que je mangerais bien un morceau aussi.

**Red** , _lui prenant la main et l'entraînant vers la porte_ :

Allez, viens. Je connais un endroit où ils font les meilleurs toasts de la ville. Et de fabuleux pancakes aussi. Ils ont même des croissants comme on les fait en France.

**Liz** :

Les croissants ! Voilà l'argument infaillible !

_En riant, Red se saisit de son chapeau d'une main tout en tenant Liz de l'autre et ils quittent l'appartement ensemble._

_***************_

TBC...


End file.
